I finally told her that I love her
by HughLaurieLover
Summary: Sequel to "what if it was time to finally tell her". A year after the accident we were finally gonna be happy. The wedding only weeks away, Lisa, told me something that would change our lives forever. Huddy.
1. Chapter 1

I finally told her, I Love her :

A year after the accident we were finally gonna be happy. The wedding only weeks away, Lisa, told me something that would change our lives forever. Huddy.

.

A/N: So here's the sequel. I can't thank enough everybody who has been reviewing and reading my fics. I hope I won't disappoint with this one. Enjoy

(as always a big thanks to preppi101 and CassidyTVNuts.)

I awoke a few minutes earlier and I was now watching the beautiful face of my fiancée. She had a smile on her face; she has kept that smile on her face for the past year, since I asked her to marry me. It was the best thing I have ever done; I wouldn't take it back for the world. I slowly stroked her hair with my fingers letting them go through her dark curls. She carefully opened her eyes to meet with mine, her smile grew bigger when I kissed her fully on the lips, just like I did every morning when she woke up, never wanting to forget that magical feeling.

"How long have you been up?" she asked me when we pulled away.

"Not long."I answered her, never looking away from her gaze.

"So, I was thinking to tell everybody that we're engaged."

Everybody knew that we were dating, but they will get their surprise of their lives when we tell them that we've been engaged for the past year and the wedding is soon. They would never think that I'm a guy to commit to anyone, so it's going to be...entertaining when they'll know. Wilson knew of course, he's been bragging me to make him my best man, of course he'll be my best man, I just love screwing with him, it's so much fun.

"Yes, that's a good idea. I've waited for that a long time." She said looking down at the diamond ring. I never saw her take it off.

I was surprised that nobody, not even the staff realized that she had an engagement ring on every day. Perhaps they thought it was just a ring that she bought for herself? Maybe.

"I'm going to go make breakfast, okay?" I told her.

I made breakfast for her everyday now, it may be shocking, but I love taking care of her. She never refused. She always looked at me with a grateful smile.

I got out of bed and made it to the kitchen, well her kitchen, since I moved in with her just after the proposal. I still have my apartment, there's just almost nothing in it. I moved my piano and it was lying in the middle of her dining room.

I put the eggs in the casserole and cooked them just the way she liked them, scrambled. I made two coffees and poured some orange juice in the two glasses that I set on the kitchen counter. I put the eggs on our plates, and as always she came up behind me and she hugged me, resting the side of her head on my back. We would stay there a couple minutes before I would turn around and cup her face, and kiss her for the second time, not caring for our morning breath.

After breakfast we got ready to go to the hospital, we went in the car and we drove to PPTH. I went directly to the clinic, and cuddy went to her office just like always. I would do an hour of clinic without complaining and I would go up to my office to see if we had a case.

I walked into my office and Foreman came into it seconds later.

"Wow, still on time after a year. You probably did an hour of clinic duty too. Sex must be really good."

God, I so wanted to say shut the hell up to this guy, he thinks I only do those things because I sleep with the boss, but that's not true. It's only because I love her. A lot of things have happen since the accident and after we've been together. I would take care of her, I would take her out sometimes, I would be more affectionate but besides that nothing really has changed, I still do smart ass remarks to Cuddy, I would still stare at her ass when she thinks I'm not looking or look at her breast when I pretend to listen to her. Sometimes, just like the old times we would fight and scream in the lobby, we would ignore each other for the rest of the day, go back home and pretend nothing happened and do the same thing the next day and the next day. The nurses and staff at the hospital always thought that we would last a month together and here we are almost 1 year later.

"house? House!" he yelled to me, taking me out of day dreaming.

"what!" I said to him

"nothing, you like black out, or whatever."

"Judging by the fact that you are all bored to death means that we don't have a case, so I don't want any of you bothering me. Oh and foreman?"

"Yes, what now House." He said disrespectful tone.

"3 hours of clinic duty, go, now!"

"why? What the hell did I do?"

"You opened your mouth, next time don't piss me off."

"Why?" he asked me again.

"Well first you don't have to ask any questions since it was an order and I'm your boss and I recall that I said now and yet you're still here, so I'm asking why?"

He went out the door, just like it was an answer to my question.

A couple minutes later, getting bored doing nothing I went to the clinic because I knew that Cuddy would be there. I was right she was giving orders to one of the nurses when I came through the doors.

As soon as she saw me she came to me and said:

"Don't you have a case or something? Instead of being here and creeping the hell out of patients?"

"Nope, I got bored with porn. Hey that rimes!" I said childless.

"haha, very funny."

"I'm being serious Cuddy."

Her face fell, well more like her jaw fell to floor. She looked at me closely to see if I was lying or not, but she couldn't tell.

The tiny grin in the corner of my mouth that was holding the burst of laughter that was ready to explode, gave me away.

"You're sooo lying to me."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you so are."

"No I'm not." I repeated.

"Uhh" She said aggravated.

She started to walk away and back to the nurses' station when I yelled to her:

"Nice engagement ring!" I said that with a big smile on my face.

She smiled when I pronounced those words. She looked around her and saw everybody paralyzed, looking at us with big eyes. Yes, I did it! I made them all speechless. It would have been better if I made one go into shock but this will do. Or maybe not, I just saw one on the nurses fall unconscious on the floor. Sweet! She probably thought it was impossible. Well so sorry to break it to her. I laugh to myself and watched Cameron face in astonishment .

.

I hoped you liked it. I know that House is out of character, but I couldn't picture him any other way. Please tell me what you think about and please review.


	2. Chapter 2

This is a short chapter, anyway I hope you enjoy.

I can never make it, if it wasn't for CassidyTVNuts aka my friend Ellis.

As always a big thanks to her and to Preppi101.

.

**House POV:**

I walked my way up to the elevator and cuddy went back to her office, everybody was still in shock.

"What the hell happened to House?"

"Weren't they dating?" I heard someone say

"House didn't propose, impossible!" somebody whispered

"Yeah they defiantly broke up."

"House? Be a gentleman and do that? My ass."

"And anyway how could he? He's a cripple therefore he can't bend down." Other person said.

I felt hurt at that last comment and decided to ignore it. And the elevator doors closed.

As the doors opened I almost ran into Cameron.

"So, is it true? Cuddy's engaged?"

"Yes, it's true."

"To whom?" she asked uncertain.

"well, if you're not at stupid as you seem, you'll figure it out, on the other hand you really are just as stupid as you seem so I guess you won't." I said to her mockingly.

I saw her do a face.

"aww, did I hurt poor little Cameron's feelings?" I told her, with a child's voice.

On that said she turned away and started walking. I grinned.

I went to my office and I wasn't able to opened the door, well hell not even the handle when all of my ducklings came barging me with questions.

"is it…." One of them started to say but I interrupted.

"Shut up! I have nothing to say to you, you can all be smart and figure it out for yourselves. Good day."

"But…"

"I said good day!"

Nobody said anything and so they ran off.

I went it my office, sat in my chair and turned my so called TV on. Sweet! Just in time for my soaps!

I watched a few minutes of general hospital when chase came storming in my office.

"Whatever you have to say, say it fast." I told him.

"So you're engaged to cuddy…"

"I'll only tell the truth if you believe it."

"why wouldn't I believe it?"

"no reason." I said trying to trick him.

"okay then."

I gave away a smile, on purpose, hoping that he would catch it.

I got my answer when he came out of my office and yelling in the whole hall:

"He's so not engaged to Cuddy, they are so Overrrr."

"they not engaged!" He sang again in the hall hysterically.

I smirked to myself. I waited an hour before making a move and changing the rumors.

There was a sort of balcony that showed the whole front lobby and the clinic and I just found it perfect for what I was about to do… I paged cuddy to come to the lobby STAT.

When she came in lobby, I knocked my cane on the rail and shouted:

"Attention everybody, I would like to inform all of you that it was I who proposed to Cuddy. "

I waited a few moments before adding:

"And many of you think that the proposal was yesterday; well sorry to break it to you all. It was a Year Ago."

"a year ago" I repeated accentuating on those last words.

"you're all welcome to the wedding." I said to everybody.

The day started off with everybody shocked, well I just think the end of it as well.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, so sorry that this chapter is short, but I hope you like it. Enjoy. Thanks for all the reviews.

As always thank you to CassidyTVNut and Preppi101.

.

We were at home, sitting on the couch watching TV as usual when we came back from work.

"Lisa, I don't want Cameron to come to the wedding."

"Why? Where did that come from?"

"Well I know she's with Chase and everything but I think she still likes me, I mean likes me likes me. And I don't want her to ruin the ceremony."

"She won't, and besides she's with Chase."

"So, she can still be in denial…" I told her.

"Listen, I'll call her up in my office tomorrow and you'll be watching behind the door and you'll see. Okay?"

"Sure" she answered, always up for a challenge.

The next day:

We went to the hospital together, we always did the same routine, she would go to her office and I would go to mine.

After about an hour of work I paged Cameron to come in my office and right after that I also paged cuddy to let her know so she should come.

"you paged me?"Cameron asked me when she entered my office.

"yes I did."

"SO, what do you want?"

"umm, can I ask you a personal question?"

"sure, what about?" she asked curious.

I glanced over at the other side of the glass door and saw cuddy watching us intently. I got up from my chair and went closer to her.

"Do you think I made a mistake about marrying Cuddy?"

"be honest" I replied.

"Yes, I do."

"And why is that?"

"Because I don't think she deserves you."

"Interesting, I would say that I was the one that didn't deserve her, but okay, develop."

"you should be with someone else, that's all."

"someone like you?" I suggested, trying my best to trick her.

"… yes." She said hesitant.

When those words were said I saw Cuddy's mouth open wide. I think her jaw might have fallen to the ground.

"So what do you what to do, so you can change my mind? Not saying I'm will…" I said to her hoping that she will make a move.

She came closer to me, put her hand up and started to stroke my face; it was just like déjà vu.

"what are you doing?" I asked her when she was about to kiss me.

"Changing your mind." She whispered.

And her lips brushed mine.

.

Sort of a cliffhanger… you'll have to see what's gonna happen. I'll post soon, hopefully.

Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Here's another chapter, hope you like it. Thanks for the reviews.

Thanks to CassidyTVNut and Preppi101 as always.

Enjoy.

.

I could feel her breath on my skin she was so close. I had to react. And fast.

"OWWW!!" She screamed and abruptly backed away from me. I stomped her foot with my cane really hard.

"What the Hell?" She yelled.

"I love Lisa you idiot! You were about to kiss me. I had to do something."

"Yeah that was to let me kiss you. I thought that you wanted me to change your mind."

"the only thing I wanted to do is trick you and I succeeded. And now I can say this: You're fired."

"you can't do that, you're no longer my boss. Cuddy is."

"yeah, she is, but when she finds out about this, you are so gonna be busted."

"well it's your word against mine and she'll never believe you, you lie all the time and you mess with her non-stop."

"Is that so, Dr. Cameron?" Cuddy said coming into my office.

"Dr. Cuddy, I can't assure you that whatever lie he is about to tell you is one."

"and what lie would that be?"

"listen, he tried to kiss me." She said looking down at the floor.

That bastard, wait can we even say bastard for a girl? No idea don't care, she's one either way for lying.

I saw cuddy come near Cameron. It went so fast I didn't even see Lisa's hand slap Camerons face.

"owww." She muttered, putting her hand on her cheek.

"What the hell?" she said for the second time.

"don't ever lie to me, Bitch. I know exactly what happened; I was standing right outside the door."

"oh and your ass is so fired."

"whatever, you don't deserve him. He deserve someone who would take care of him. I'll take him from you, even if that's the last thing I do on this earth."

"try Bitch. We'll see."

"what do you think Chase is going to say about this? Mhh?" I said to her.

"you are gonna tell him?"

"of course, why wouldn't I? It's not that I have anything better to do." I said sarcastically.

"you wouldn't dare."

"try me." I said to her.

"He won't believe you." She said almost hoping that is was the truth.

"You wanna bet?" I asked

"uhhh" she said aggravated and stormed off and left my office.

"ah finally, I thought she would never leave." I said to cuddy

"me neither."

"So do you believe me now."

"yes, I do… For a moment there I thought…" she stopped talking.

I waited for her to continue but she didn't so I finished her sentence for her.

"you thought I was going to kiss her weren't you?"

She nodded her head looking at the floor.

"Lisa, you should know by now that I would never do that to you. I love you.

"love you too" She replied.

I embraced her and kissed the top of her head and asked:

"So who's gonna tell Chase?"

She grinned.

.

I hoped you liked it. I'm sorry these chapter are so short. I just want to make it up to you all since I'm leavind tomorrow. Please review and tell me what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey, here is the next chapter, sorry I didn't post earlier. But anyway Enjoy =D

.

We both went down to the surgery ward to see Chase. When we told him what had happened he was in shock.

"what, what? Why would she do that?" He muttered to the both of us.

"umm, let me think, maybe because she's a bitch?" I suggested.

"I fired her, if you're interesting in anything about her now…" Cuddy told him.

"actually I'm glad she got fired, I never what to see her face, again in my life." He said.

"why would she do this to me? I love her… I thought she loved me? What was I thinking she will never able to forget you? I was so stupid to think otherwise." He told us both.

"don't think like that chase. " i said.

"is that advice you're giving me House, because it's not very useful. Let me think if Cuddy cheated on you, or didn't love you? if she almost kissed another man? How would you feel?" He asked me.

"I'd would be jealous and I would want to kill the guy." I said.

"seriously, House?"

"Yeah…"

"so what would you do if I would do this?" she said to me getting closer to Chase.

She started to stroke Chase's cheek.

"what are you doing, Dr. Cuddy?" chase told her.

"Shh, Dr. Chase." She said sexily. She started to rub his chest, trying to turn him on.

"cuddy, what the Hell are you doing???" I said to her, shocked by her trying to turn him on.

"Dr. House, this is not the moment…"

She rubbed her body against his, she moved her face to Chases ear and started to whisper something in his ear, but it was too low so I couldn't hear. She took Chase's hand and placed her hand in his and started to caress it. And with her free hand she put her hand on his waist. A few seconds later she placed her hand on his chest.

I started to get pissed at her, I was a witness to this madness, and how could cuddy be doing this to me, right in front of me. Oh god… Mental images GO AWAY!! And even why would she do this to me?

She continued to rub Chase's chest, he was only standing there paralyzed. He couldn't move.

Every second that passed by I thought Cuddy was getting closer and closer to Chase.

I think she was about to kiss him when suddenly Lisa started to laugh hysterically.

"Ha ha ha…" she laughed unable to stop. She went into Chases arms, still giggling.

"you thought… hahaha… that I was gonna kiss… haha… him." She was able to say.

"you should have seen your face, it was hilarious. Haha." She told me chuckling.

I sighed, aggravated that she played me. She moved away from Chase and moved towards me. She went in my arms and I wrapped my arms around her and kissed the top of her head. She leaned her head against my chest and said to me once more giggling like a teenager:

"You really should have seen your face. It was so funny ."

"Oh shut up."

"never." She replied.

"Just never do that to me again." I said grinning.

"Fine, but I won't make any promises it's too fun." She said smiling.

"Whatever, let's go."

On that we went down to the lobby, to the parking and then we went home.

TBC….

I hope you liked it. I will post again today, depends how fast I write, but I promise it will be very soon. I hope that that will make it up to all of you since I didn't post in a couple of days.

Please Review =D

xx


	6. Chapter 6

Here is the next chapter, hope you like it.

Thanks for everyone who have read and/or reviewed my story.

And too CassidyTVNuts and Preppi101.

House POV:

A week passed by since then, I noticed that cuddy was acting strange these past days; I could tell something was up.

I was watching her from outside her office. I was worried about her. I just knew something was wrong, I could feel it. I could tell that she looked nauseous and had headaches because she would often put her hand on her forehead probably to try and sooth the pain. She got up from her chair but sat right back down, I could see the symptoms that she had, nausea and dizziness.

What was going on with her, I asked myself, she's been hiding something… and then it hit me. She was pregnant. Carrying my baby. No, No, this can't be happening… well it can, but that's not the point. But that was good news, so why would she be hiding it from me? That was the real question. Maybe she didn't know? Well, that's unlikely, because knowing Cuddy, any sign of pregnancy she would run and do the test. And if the tests would come back negative, she would be a mess right now, but she's not. But she doesn't seem happy about it either. Was it because of me? What if it she thought I was going to leave her? The thing is, why would that thought even cross her mind. She knows I've changed… and that I would accept the baby. Because I love her… I wasn't going to leave, I would never. Perhaps if someone would have told me a year ago that I was going to be a father, well wanted to be a father, I would so have called him crazy.

Cuddy POV:

This isn't right I should tell him, but what's going to happen when I do? Will he be happy or will he get angry and leave me? Then at this moment a thought crossed my mind, will he find out by himself? Well that was certainly a possibility because House never misses anything. But I don't think he will, I only found out about 2 weeks ago and I still wasn't showing…

I was in my office this whole day, I was tired of doing paperwork so I was going to go up and tell Greg that I was going home. But I didn't even have time to get up from my chair when he came in. He had an expression on his face. The only one I couldn't figure out.

"hey." I told him.

"hey…" he answered back.

"What going on?" I asked.

"I was going to ask you the same question." He said being serious.

"What do you mean Greg?"

I waited a little while for his response.

"When were you going to tell me that you're pregnant?" He blurted out.

I gasped. How did he know? What was I going to tell him? That I didn't know? No, that would be me lying and I didn't want to do that.

"I was going to but…" I started to say.

"There aren't any buts. You didn't tell me. Why?"

"I wanted to tell you, I really did, it's just that…"

"Just what? What were you afraid of? We've been together a year and you didn't tell me as soon as you found out that you were pregnant. What do you think I'd do? Just leave you and _our_ baby?"

"it's just not simple."

"Actually it is. You chose the simpler one. You decided not to tell me. "

"trust me, I wanted to." I said, feeling the tears forming in my eyes.

"Then what? What kept you from telling me?" he said to me getting a little angry.

"…" I started to cry. As soon as I blinked, tears started to roll down my cheeks.

"you were afraid, huh? You thought that I was going to leave you?" he told me, giving it some thought.

"listen, I love you and I would love you to be here for the baby, but I had every reason to just a little bit scared." I was able to say.

"actually, No. Because if you really knew me, you would have known that I would accept the baby and be happy for us. But I guess not."

I smiled but it quickly went away because I remembered that House was pissed at him. And he really had every right to be.

"I've changed Lisa, I'm not the guy I used to be. He's long gone. He's dead. I'm a different person. I guess the only person that didn't realize it, was you. And the sad part is that I only did it for you. I guess it was all for nothing."

"greg, please." I begged him. I didn't like where this was going.

"I'm going to go, for a while. Have time to think about things." He told me, not looking in my eyes.

"no, please. Don't go." I said, letting my tears flow down my face.

"I was going to stay, but I guess I'm not anymore." He said to me with sadness in his voice. I saw as he turned around. A tear had left his face. And mine were covered with my own. When he arrived to the door, all I could see was a blurred body. My tears made him that way. It was like he was disappearing the further he got and the more tears I've shed.

TBC…

I hope you all liked it. Please review and tell me your thoughts =D


	7. Chapter 7

Well here is the next chapter. First I would want to apologize for the cliff-hanger that I left you guys on the last chapter. Thanks for the reviews too.

As always to CassidyTVNUts and Preppi101.

House POV:

After I left her office, I went straight to Wilson's.

"Hey Wilson." I said to him sadly when I opened his door to his office.

"Hey, what's up?" he asked me.

"I messed up Wilson, big time. I mean really big time." I told him, feeling a little guilty about how I left Lisa in her office.

"What happened?" he asked me.

"She's pregnant ." I said with a smile.

"That's great! What happen, you don't look to happy." Wilson stated.

"you're right, I'm not too happy, because Lisa didn't want to tell me!"

"About what? Her being pregnant or her not telling you?"

"Of her not telling me!! I'm happy that I'm going to be a father!"

"You are?!" he asked surprised.

"Of course I am! I've changed. Who do you think I am?"

"right, I'm sorry."

"you should be, but that's not the point. I need a place to stay, just for tonight." I said hoping that he would say yes.

"no… Noooo. And no. They is no way in hell that you're staying at my place."

"how come?"

"Because you have to make things right."

"She was the one who has to! She didn't tell me because she thought I was going to leave her and the baby.!"

"were you?" He questioned me.

"of course not! I want to have this baby but I guess she's afraid of what's going to happen if I stay and be the father of our child!"

"So what's the problem?"

"she didn't tell me about it! I found out by myself!" I answered immediately.

"maybe she didn't know?" he suggested.

"Ohh she knew alright. She knew I think, I would say about almost 2 weeks."

"oh. Okay." he told me.

"so, you're going to let me stay at your place?"

"no." he said simply.

"you're going to leave me on the street? What kind of friend are you?" is aid shocked.

"the kind that wants you to make everything right with his own wife!"

"well then I don't like that kind of friend."

"Too bad, I'm the only one you've got."

"haha very funny, but I don't want to talk to her tonight."

"well too bad for you because you are going to, now get out of my office and go see her." Wilson told me.

" fine, but if anything goes wrong, I'll pin everything on you."I said.

"yeah, do that. Goodbye." He told me, pushing me out of his office.

"Bye, Wilson."

"god, I feel like a marriage counselor." Wilson said to himself.

.

TBC…

----

I hope you liked it. I know it's a very small chapter. I would like to warn you, something big is coming up next, and most of you will be shocked. Please review =D


	8. Chapter 8

Here is the next chapter =D. Thanks for all the reviews.

Thank you to CassidyTVNuts, Preppi101, HughLaurie4ever, Arya8996 and so much more…

House POV:

I went directly to Lisa's office.

I had no idea what I was going to say, but I knew that I had to make everything right.

But when I arrived at her office, she wasn't there. She probably went home.

So that was where I was going. I took my car and drove to the house. It was strange because I didn't see any lights on. Maybe she was tired so she went to bed? That could be a possibility so I parked my bike, crossed the street and I was walking towards the front door and when suddenly I heard a noise coming from inside…

.

Cuddy POV:

After the argument, I burst into tears. I went home after, I was tired. I just wanted to feel the cool sheets on my body and lay against my cloudy comfy bed. I was exactly like that 2 hours later. I was sound asleep when I heard a noise. I woke up and opened my arms hoping they would find Greg's body. But they dropped into thin air. He didn't come home. And that is when I remembered our argument that we had a couple hours earlier. I started crying again. He wasn't coming home. Tears kept coming and blurring my vision. By 2 minutes I could feel my pillow being soaked. I cried myself back to sleep.

_**Nightmare: **_

I was in a confine space. Greg was close to me. I felt pain in my leg. I put my hand to it. I felt a liquid coming on my hand. I squinted and saw a red substance, the one I saw a thousand times when I worked at the hospital. It was blood. I was bleeding. I felt pressure on my hand, it was Greg's. He was also putting pressure on the wound, to keep it from bleeding.

"Greg you're hurt." I said noticing the blood that I saw on his chest. There was a hole in his shirt. I could tell he got shot and so did I. From who? I had no idea.

"don't worry Lisa. I'll be fine…" he said softly.

"no, you won't. The bullet might have touched your heart. You could die." I said to him, scarred.

"Maybe, but just as long as you're safe, nothing else matters…"

"of course it does. What are you talking about?"

"I love you Lisa…"

"me too. Everything is going to be okay."I told him that even I knew it wasn't true.

I held his hand. With our free ones, we pressed against our wounds.

"I'm cold Lisa." Greg told me.

"No! Stay with me!"I begged, putting more pressure with my hands on his wounds. I knew it wasn't enough, so I took off his blouse and wrapped it around him.

"never forget, I'll love you forever. No matter where I am." He was able to say. He closed his eyes and realized those were his last words.

"NOOO!!! GREG!!! COME BACK!! GREG!" I screamed as loud as I could.

**Reality:**

"GREG!" I screamed as I jumped at the same time.

I breathed very heavily. I had to process. It was only a dream; a nightmare was more like it.

It was only a nightmare. Calm down. Greg is fine and so am I. nothing is going to happen. It was only a nightmare. It wasn't real. I calmed down, it took a while though. I was going to fall asleep again when I heard a sound coming from the window. I thought it might me the wind, so I didn't take it seriously and closed my eyes again.

"HA!"I yelled, when I felt a hand on my face and weight on my body.

I opened my eyes and saw a man, a big man, leaning on top of me. He had a mask on, I could tell. He was also dressed all in black. He was trying to suffocate me. I don't think he had any chloroform because he didn't have any tissue to put on my mouth; he was using his bare hands.

"HELP!" I was able to scream, when he let go and before he put his hands on my neck and putting force on it, trying to strangle me.

I tried to breathe. But the hand on my neck was not helping.

The last thought on my mind was Gregory House. The love of my life.

I was quickly feeling my pulse go down. I had a feeling that this was it. There was no way out. Greg was not going to be here this time. He didn't want to see me. So there was no chance that he would show up again…

TBC…

.

Okay… PLEASE don't kill me. I beg of you!!!! I will get a next chapter up tomorrow, I hope, so I won't keep you waiting, but please don't be mad… please review.

(P.S: I have internet in my house while I'm staying in Los Angeles. But on Monday, I'm going to San Diego for 4 days so I have no idea if I will. That might mean no posting…Just wanted to tell you guys)


	9. Chapter 9

Hey, so the next chapter is here. I hope for those who are American had a great 4th of July.

As always to CassidyTVNuts, Preppi101,

And HughLaurie4ever, Arya8996, Spidi554, Queen S of Randomness 016, and so much more for the Reviews.

Enjoy =D

(p.s. those who read Arya8996's Fics, she went on camp, so she won't be updating, she wanted me to pass the word.)

House POV:

I opened quickly the front door, with my key. I tried to make no noise, because if somebody else was in the house, they wound hear me and either run off or get really pissed off. I heard a Help and I knew something was up. I grabbed a baseball bat, which was in the closet. I tiptoed very fast to the bedroom. I opened the door, without making any noise. I gasped at what stood before me. A man was trying to strangle Cuddy! I saw Cuddy trying to fight off with her legs, put it was no help at all, the man was too strong. I was now feet away from the attacker when I hit him on the head with the baseball bat. I saw him fall on top of Lisa. I kicked him off of her and let him hit the floor. I heard him grunt. I didn't care; the only thing on my mind was Lisa.

"Lisa…Lisa?" I said to her, softly, when I went on the bed and sat next to her.

"Greg? Is that you?" She was able to stay.

"Yes, it's me honey. Oh god. I thought you were going to die. Never do that to me again." I said to her, taking her in my arms. I held her in my arms. I wrapped my arms protectively around her. I looked in her arms and kissed her passionately.

I pulled away and said to her:

"I'm going to call 911 for an ambulance and the police for the guy."

"Okay." She told me.

"Hold on." I said getting off of the bed.

"No, don't leave me, please…" she begged me.

"Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere. I'm only getting the phone." I reassured her.

"okay… please, don't go anywhere."

"I won't." I promised her.

I called 911 and an ambulance. While I waited for the cars, I went over to the guy that attacked Lisa.

I picked him off of the floor, shoved him against the wall.

"Why the hell did you want to do this? She's pregnant you moron!" I yelled at him.

"hhmmmm." Was his response.

"That's all you have to say?" I said angrily.

"What?" he said, still recovering from the hit.

"Seriously?" I said, getting really angry.

"Listen, dude, I got paid." He said to me.

"You got what?"I asked him, surprised.

"By a chick, named Allision C…something or other."he said uncertain.

"Cameron?!" I said to him in shock.

"yeah that's it! You know her?". He questioned me.

"Yes, I knew her. I can't believe she did this."

"well, she did. She was kind of angry. No idea why, though."

"I have an idea, but I had no idea she would go that far."

"Can you put me down, please?" The attacker told me since he was still a feet off of the ground.

"No! You still attacked my fiancée and you could have harmed her, you're not going anywhere."

"why, I didn't hurt her?"

"Well you could have, you would have killed her if I wouldn't have come and saved her."

"Well that's for sure. Ha ha ha ha." He laughed.

"what's so funny, idiot?" I asked him, aggravated that he wouldn't have cared less if she would have died.

"Ha ha ha…" he continued laughing.

I slapped him, really hard on the cheek. And again. And again.

Slap. Slap and Slap.

Ow, Ow and Oww.

"Stop laughing!" I demanded.

"I'm sorry… Ha ha ha."

"Well you should be sorry, but I sure as hell am not going to be, when the police arrest you." I told him, not feeling a little bit guilty.

I punched him, right in the jaw, so hard, my hand hurt like shit.

I let him hit the floor, not caring what was going to happen to him, well the only thing I wanted to happen, is him going in jail for attempted murder.

I heard the sirens, the ones from the police car and the one from the ambulance. Cuddy was still on her bed. I saw she was crying so I went over to her.

"Shh… Shh. Lisa, everything is going to be fine, now. Nothing to worry about. I'm here now, sweetie."

"Why… does everything…bad happen… to us? She asked me between sobs.

"well, in the end, we are always together. Now, All 3 of us. Our love that we share for each other is too strong, too ever be shattered. I love you Lisa."

"I love you too and I can't wait to finally marry you." she said to me.

"And…I'm…so so… sorry that I didn't tell you about the baby…it's just…" She started to say, while the tears fell from her eyes once again.

"It's fine. Don't worry about it."

"I have to go tell the people outside what happened." I said.

"No! Don't leave me! Please!" She pleaded.

"Lisa! I'll never leave you again! I'll just be outside, you'll be fine." I promised to her.

I went out the room, took a last glance at my beautiful fiancée and went out the room, to the front door, opened it and explained the whole situation.

TBC…

I hope you like it! Please review. Tomorrow, I'm going to San Diego for a couple of days and I'll be back on Thursday, I might not be able to post. Anyway hope you like the chapter =)


	10. Chapter 10

Hey!!! I'm posting from San Diego! I'm soo happy. It's beautiful, the condo is right in front of the beach. Well enough of about me, Enjoy the next chapter =D. Hope you like it.

Thank you for all the reviews =), and thank you for all the comments.

As always thank you : CassidyTVNuts , Preppi101 AKA my friends Ellis and Sam'.

And those who review: they do and houseluva8, Anurima Katheryn Mae Rose, Queen S of Randomness 016, Hughlaurie4ever, Spidi554 and Arya8996 and more….

P.S : for those who read « love will follow me everywhere i go », i would like to say, i'm not stoping it. I'm just taking a break and focusing on this fic. Hope none of you are mad =)

«

**(House POV):**

The police went inside, I showed them the attacker and promised to explained what happened when Lisa was safe and at the hospital. They cuffed him and put him in the police car and told him he was under arrest for the attempted murder of Lisa Cuddy. A few minutes after they arrived, Lisa was in the ambulance.

I was about to go in the ambulance with her, when a guy told me I couldn't come along.

"What do you mean I can't go with her? She's my fiancée." I said to him.

"I'm sorry, sir, you cannot accompany us to the hospital." He told me, refusing.

"How come?" I asked.

"it's policy, sir." He answered

"Well, I don't care about your damn policy, she's my fiancée. I want to be with her and see if she's going to be okay."

"I'm sorry, really. But I can't let you come with us." He objected.

"Please? I want him to come. I don't want to be alone." Lisa pleaded, when she heard what we were talking about.

"I'm sorry, Ma'am, but he cannot come." He told her, bringing all his attention to her.

"Fine, but if anything happens to her, I swear, I'm going to track you down and make you pay." I threatened him.

"Okay. Let's go." The guy said.

"Wait, where are you taking her?" I asked.

"To Princeton General, why?" He asked.

"No, don't take her there. Bring her to Princeton Plainsboro." I demanded.

"I can't do that, sir." He objected.

"Why? Let me guess, policy?" I guessed.

"Yep." He replied.

"Well, I'll tell you one more time, I don't care about your damn policy, she was attacked! And she was deprived of air for a while, since she got almost got strangled. So if you don't bring her to Princeton Plainsboro, and she'll have trouble breathing, I promise you, I will sue you for doing that do the dean of medicine." I responded.

"Fine, we'll take her to Princeton Plainsboro." The guy from the ambulance said to Lisa and me.

I looked at Lisa, She had an oxygen mask on, I could tell that she was afraid.

"Don't be scarred, I'll never leave you." I reassured her, putting my hand to my heart. Showing to her, that she always the one, to have the key to my heart. That place belongs to her, no matter what we go through.

I glanced over at the guy from the ambulance waiting for him to make a move and finally drive Lisa to the hospital.

"Is that all, sir?" He asked me.

"Not quite, I repeat she better be okay. Both of them. She's pregnant." I smiled at that last part, bringing my eyes back to look at my fiancée. She was able to give me back my smile, even though she had the oxygen mask on.

He nodded his head, went in the ambulance and drove off.

I made my way back to her house, where I had left my phone. I immediately called Wilson and told him what had happened. He told me he would go right to the hospital. After we hung up, took my keys, locked her house and drove to the hospital hoping that she wouldn't have any permanent injuries.

---------------------

I hope you all like the chapter, Pleasee REVIEW =D

I'll post soon!


	11. Chapter 11

Okay here's the next chapter. I hope you all like it. Enjoy.

Thank you to all of you for all of the reviews and for reading my fic.

As always, Thanks to CasidyTVNuts and Preppi101 =)

.

House POV:

I was at the hospital in no time. The ambulance that took Cuddy to the hospital had just left.

I parked, and ran as fast as I could, forgetting the pain that I was enduring. I went straight to the E.R, knowing that she would be taken there. She was already on a cot, still with the oxygen mask on her. I glanced at every person that was here. I was in shock; the person I least expected to see was standing right there, close by. The worst part is, the person was approaching Lisa.

"Call Security! " I screamed to the nurses across the room looking at a woman. They called them.

I went near her and said to her:

"what the hell are you doing here, Cameron? You got fired." I asked her, pissed at her.

"I gave my 2 week notice." She answered back.

"You can't give a 2 week notice, if you got fired, Bitch!" I replied.

"well, Lisa needs time to find a replacement, anyway, so I need to stay." She responded.

"Don't you dare, call her Lisa, ever again, Bitch. And actually you don't need to stay, well hell I don't want you to stay and anyway you can't and won't." I told her.

"you don't have the right, to do that." She said.

"Maybe not, but I know they do." I told her, pointing at the security guards.

"Now, were you're going to be, you're going to know your rights, aren't you just the luckiest person? I added sarcastically.

"What's that all about? You think they're going to arrest me? What for? Ha ha ha."

"Well I'm hoping they will, at least. And for what? For felony attempted murder." I told her.

The security guard came over, to me.

"So, what the problem, sir?" He asked me.

"This women, paid a guy to attack my fiancée and she could have died, if I wasn't there to help her."

"I'm sorry, sir, but they is not proof what so ever, that she did that."

"well then, the police will get a statement from the attacker, stating that she paid him."

"well, until then, there's nothing I can do, sir. I'm sorry about your fiancée, but there's nothing I can do. Have a good day." He told me and left.

"don't think this is over Cameron."

She nodded and went away, to take care of another patient.

"Lisa, are you okay?" I asked her.

She took off the mask.

"I'm better. Thank you for saving me." She said with gratitude. I took her hand.

"anytime, but I hope I'll never have too, I'll don't know what will happen if anything happens to you again. To both of you." I told her, smiling and putting my other hand on her stomach.

She gave me back my smile.

"come, I want to show you something. " I said.

"okay, hold on."

She didn't have an IV, so that made it easier for her to wander around. But I wanted her to keep the oxygen mask on.

She got off the bed; I put my arm around her waist to give her a little support when she got on her feet.

I brought her to a conference room. She didn't know why I took her here but she guessed when she saw the wooden piano in the room. We went up the stairs to go up to the piano. Seconds later, we were sitting on the bench. I put my fingers on the keys and started to sing.

_**Time, is going by, so much faster than I,  
And I'm starting to regret not spending all of it with you.  
Now I'm, wondering why, I've kept this bottled inside,  
So I'm starting to regret not selling all of it to you.  
So if I haven't yet, I've gotta let you know...**_

Your never gonna be alone!  
From this moment on, if you ever feel like letting go,  
I won't let you fall...  
Your never gonna be alone!  
I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone.

And now, as long as I can, I'm holding on with both hands,  
'Cuz forever I believe that there's nothing I could need but you,  
So if I haven't yet, I've gotta let you know...

Your never gonna be alone!  
From this moment on, if you ever feel like letting go,  
I won't let you fall.  
When all hope is gone, I know that you can carry on.  
We're gonna see the world out,  
I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone.

Ooooh!  
You've gotta live every single day,  
Like it's the only one, what if tomorrow never comes?  
Don't let it slip away,  
Could be our only one, you know it's only just begun.  
Every single day,  
May be our only one, what if tomorrow never comes?  
Tomorrow never comes...

Time, is going by, so much faster than I,  
And I'm starting to regret not telling all of this to you.  
[Never Gonna Be Alone lyrics on .com ]

Your never gonna be alone!  
From this moment on, if you ever feel like letting go,  
I won't let you fall.  
When all hope is gone, I know that you can carry on.  
We're gonna see the world out,  
I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone.

I'm gonna be there always,  
I won't be missing one more day,  
I'm gonna be there always,  
I won't be missing one more day.

I stopped singing, and playing.

I looked at Lisa and added:

"it's for sure I won't be missing one more day, since I'm finally with you. I'll never leave you and never will stop loving you. I love you Lisa." I said to her, looking in her grey-blue eyes. I saw tears streaming down her face, I wiped them away and gave her a passionate kiss.

We pulled away moments later, against our will, but the urge for air was to strong.

"I love you too." She told put back her oxygen mask and laid her head on my shoulder.

TBC….

The song is never gonna be alone by nickelback.. I hope you liked this chapter. Please review.=D


	12. Chapter 12

Hey, Enjoy the chapter.

As always thanks for the reviews and for continuing reading my fic.

(as always thanks to CassidyTVNuts and Preppi1011)

**House POV:**

We went home after that, she went to sleep as soon as her head touched the pillow. I went on my laptop and looked something up, I wanted to surprise Lisa. She had to get away from a while and I was going to give her a chance too. I did what I had to do, turned my laptop off and joined Lisa in her bed.

The next morning, I woke up just couple minutes before the alarm should have rung, I turned it off, so Lisa can sleep in. I made her breakfast; she could reheat it when she wakes up. I got ready to go to work. I also made a note for Lisa, telling her not to worry; I was at work at let her sleep in.

I really didn't want to leave her, but I really had to go to work. I made sure all the windows and doors were locked. I locked he front door when I left to go to the hospital.

I arrived at the hospital, did an hour of clinic duty. I have to admit, it took me almost a year to get use to it. But the patients that I diagnosed are still idiots. They come to the free clinic for nothing. They think they've got a deadly disease, but it's only a stinkin' COLD! The cure is hot soup or hot tea and rest. It's as simple as that.

I went to see Wilson in his office, after I was finished with all of the patients I had to take care of.

He welcomed me. I sat on his couch.

"So, where's Lisa, I didn't see her come in today." He told me.

"I let her sleep in. so she's at home."I said.

"How's she doing?"

"I don't know Wilson, we didn't talk much, but she's pretty shaken up about it." I answered.

"Oh, and about that, she will need a replacement in 2 days." I added.

"Why is that House?" he questioned.

"I'm taking her on a vacation, to take her away from all this."

"That's a good idea, where are you going to take her?"

"To Mauritius. In a hotel called "one and only". It's a resort."

"Nice."

"well, I have to go and check if I have a case. See you later." I told him.

I went to my office and wasn't surprise to see that everybody was waiting for me.

"Hey House. We've gotta a case. 28 year old male. Seizures, abdominal pain and major headaches." Forman said.

"You have a new record, 5 minutes earlier than usual." Taub said to me.

"Why are you angry at Cameron?" Thirteen asked me.

"Why all of a sudden, do you care about Cameron? Oh right, you're a lesbian, you would dream to have sex with her. That makes sense, too bad you'll never going to get the chance too. And you're not really her type." I said, grinning.

"Can we please get back to the case?" Forman demanded before Thirteen could respond.

"Yeah sure. "

After a couple of minutes diagnosing, I told them to do a biopsy.

"Euh, House, aren't you forgetting something?" Forman said, objecting.

"Euh, No, I don't think I am Forman." I told him.

"We need consent, from Dr. Cuddy to do the procedure."

"Well, not going to happen." I said.

"And why not?" He asked me.

"Because she is not at the hospital." I answered.

"where is she then, because we can't do the procedure, without her signature."

"It's none of your business, just do the damn procedure."I ordered.

"is she okay, at least?" Thirteen asked.

"No, she's not okay, For God's sake!" I yelled.

They had no idea what I was going through; I almost witnessed Lisa getting killed, again.

I couldn't take it anymore. I stormed out of my office and left my team sitting there.

I had to go home and see if Lisa was alright.

I drove just a little over the speed limit, but I had to get home.

10 minutes later, I was opening the front door to go inside the house. I could tell she was still sleeping, since none of the lights were on. I went to the bedroom and I was so happy to see Lisa, peacefully sleeping in our bed. I went on the bed. Wrapped my legs and arms around her whole body and started to cry. I was so happy that she was okay. I don't know what I would have done if she was gone. I was so lucky that she was alive. Even though I was crying silently, my sobs woke her up.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" She asked me sleepily when she saw that I was crying.

"I'm fine, I'm just so happy that you are alright." I told her, letting all of my tears fall down my cheeks. I kissed her on her head. Again and again. I buried my face in her dark curls. Smelling that sweet scent of lavender shampoo.

"I'm okay, I'm with you, now." She said shedding a tear.

"I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have been mad at you for you not telling me about the baby. I blame myself, it's my entire fault. I should have been there, when it happened, to protect you." I said to her, feeling guilty.

"It's not your fault. You protected me. You save my life, Greg. Don't blame yourself, please."

"God, I love you so much."I told her.

"I love you too."

I kissed her with passion. We explored each other's mouths; our tongues did a flaming dance. That kiss was gentle, yet subtle. It was love. It was a true kiss. It was indescribable. It was just perfect.

I held her tight when we pulled away. We stayed in each other's arms for the longest time.

TBC…

I hope you all liked it. Please review =)


	13. Chapter 13

Okay. Here's the next chapter.

Thanks for all the reviews.

(as always would like to thank Preppi101 and CassidyTVNUts, who are always here.)

Enjoy =D=D

**House POV:**

I didn't go back to work that day, I stayed home. We just lay in bed, in each other's arms. When the night came, I ordered Chinese food.

The food arrived and so we went to the living room to eat it.

"Lisa, I booked a fight to go to Mauritius after tomorrow, first class. I want us to go on a vacation, far away from here." I told her

"good. I like it, and I always wanted to go to Mauritius. Thank you."

"you're welcome. It was nothing. I wanted to do it."

"But, who's going to replace me?" she asked me.

"don't worry, it's already taken care of. I already asked Wilson to do it while we're gone."

"good." She said.

I looked at her, looking more closely at the bruising that the attacker had done to her. There was a big bruise, on her neck, from him trying to strangle her and there was also probably some on her lower body from the weight of the man on top of her. There were also some on her wrist, because the man was holding her down.

"please Greg, don't look at it, it's ugly." She said to me, and I immediately took my eyes off of her neck.

"Well it might not be pretty, but you're always beautiful, Lisa." I told her sincerely.

"thank you…"

We ate are food, threw away the rest of it. Because we knew we weren't going to eat it the next day and went to watch TV.

The next morning, Lisa decided she was going to go to the hospital and check if everything was okay. And to make sure Wilson was okay to replace her as dean for 1 or 2 weeks.

We arrived at the hospital, and everybody stared at Cuddy. They were all looking probably looking at the bruising on her neck and her wrists.

Nobody in the lobby moved, there were whispers.

I could feel that they were making Lisa uncomfortable.

"there's nothing to look at, people, go back to work." I told everybody.

"thanks Greg." She whispered.

"no problem" I responded and I followed her into her office.

"Why did they stare at me like that? They don't even know what the hell happened." She said.

"I think, they think that I did this to you…" I admitted.

"what?! Why would they think that, you would never. You'd never lay a hand on me. That's crazy." She said.

"it's true. But they don't know how much I love you. they think the reason I'm not fired yet is because I sleep with you! I would never hit you."

"I know you won't." she told me.

"well, anyway I gotta go. I'm going to tell my team that were leaving tomorrow. You're going to go see Wilson??" I asked.

"yes I am, you want to go up together?"

"yeah sure."

So we went to the elevators, people were still staring at her.

We were in the lobby, when a nurse whispered to another nurse.

"I bet, anything that House did that to her and she's afraid of him."

I heard Cuddy gasp. I could tell by the face she was making, she was pissed. I was going to tell her to let it go, but it was already too late.

"Listen Carol, House did not do this to me, you understand?" she said.

"yeah right. He brainwashed you! You can't even admit to yourself. You're pathetic."

"Listen, Bitch. I would never do this to her. Never. You understand? She was attacked in her home. I was lucky I was there to save her. Otherwise she would have been dead. Right now" I told her, angrily.

That made her shut up, I said in my head.

"Come Lisa, let's go up."

She followed me, I put my arms around her neck, kissed her head and went in the elevator.

When the doors opened I went to my office and she went in wilson's office.

When I opened the door, everybody looked at me. It was kind of weird.

"why is everybody staring at me" I said to everybody.

"I saw Dr. Cuddy, today." Taub said.

"are the rumors true?" Thirteen continued.

"That you were the one that beat her. We all saw the bruising on her body." Foreman finished.

I sighed. I knew this was coming.

"no! I would never hit her! She was attacked in her house! Okay?! He was paid by someone you know very well. She almost died okay? I was lucky I was there. " I said, almost screaming. I was so pissed that they would accuse me.

"I don't want anybody to say anything. I'm talking. Tomorrow, I'll be gone for a week or two. So Foreman, you're in charge. I'm going home, now. So see ya later."

I didn't even leave the time for them to say anything, because I was already out the door. I waited for cuddy in front of Wilson's office. She came out seconds later.

"so, we have to pack and everything, so I was thinking, going home and pack? Or you want to stay here?" I asked.

"no, lets go home. I want to rest anyway." She answered.

So we went home.

We packed.

And went to bed.

I held her in my arms, never wanting her to be anywhere else but with me.

We couldn't wait to be in Mauritius.

.

TBC….

I hope you like it. The vacation is up next. Please review =D


	14. Chapter 14

_**House POV:**_

.

We left the next morning, we went to the airport.

We checked in and arrived at Gate 4C. We sat down in the available seats. Boarding was in 20 minutes. We talked for a few minutes. I saw the UM's board, I never understood why they went first and when the plane landed they always had to come out last. Weird. But the only thing I can't stand is waiting.

We were finally on plane. I just couldn't wait to be alone with Lisa, in Mauritius.

"greg, thank you for this." Lisa said to me.

"You're welcome, Hon'" I said.

"I love you" She told me.

"Love you too." I said.

Even if we were aware that we know that we love each other, we will always keep saying it to each other. We shared a small kiss, when we broke apart, a song was playing on the plane and we just couldn't help but to listen to the lyrics…

_`I don't know what it is tonight  
Your smile, your eyes, yeah  
Even in a candlelight  
You shine so bright  
And you're so beautiful  
More beautiful than you've ever been  
I catch my breath  
And fall in love again_

I can't imagine where I'll be without you with me  
I need you every day more than words can say  
I want you in the life  
And for all the life  
This night will never end  
You take my hand  
And I fall in love again

Nothing short of a miracle  
could've brought you here to me  
When I'm with you  
Heaven's all I see  
All I see

Caught up in ever touch  
I feel the rush of this moment back when we're here  
Each time we kiss  
I fall in love again  
I can't resist  
I fall in love again.

_-----_

We slept almost thru the whole flight. It was easy to fall asleep, because we were in first class and not in economy.

Hours later, the plane landed. Some people applauded. I couldn't understand that either, they were applauding because the pilot could land his plane? The guy is paid too be able to land his plane! Otherwise he wouldn't be doing this job, or he'd be looking for another one

As soon as the doors opened, we went to baggage claim and got our luggage.

We took a car to the hotel. It was about a half an hour drive.

We arrived at the hotel "One And Only", checked in.

The hotel was beautiful, the beach which is the Indian Ocean, was close by. There was 3 pools. Our room was a big suite, with a magnificent view.

"it's beautiful, Greg." Lisa told me. "You picked a good one." She added.

"thanks."

We unpacked, changed and went straight to the beach. Lisa of course took her book to read and I took my ipod.

We took long chairs; we sat in them, resting.

"You want to go swimming?" Lisa asked.

"sure, let's go." I said.

We left all al things on the chairs, except my cane and walked on the sand.

I took her hand as we went in the cold water, not caring if my cane went in the water or not. I wanted to go in the water because Lisa want to and I wasn't going to let my leg mess it all up.

"Ha! It's too cold!" Lisa said when her knee barely was touching the water.

"Come on, Lise." I said.

"no, it's too cold." She said.

"Fine." I told her.

"seriously? That's it?" she asked in surprise, because I never give up.

"nope." I told her. I caught her by surprise, threw my cane on the sand and picked her up. She was in my arms, not even touching the water.

"greg!! Put me down! Your leg!" She yelled.

"My leg is fine, well better. Cold water helps." I said, refusing, to set her down.

"fine, but don't force it." She said, a little bit worried.

"I won't, I promise." I said.

I held her a couple of minutes, walking slowly more into the water. Suddenly without warning, I let go of her legs, still making sure that her arms were around my neck.

All of her body was in the water. She was mad, I could tell.

"Ha ha ha." I laughed, looking at her face.

"Greg!" she said, annoyed.

She gave me a playful slap on the chest.

"So, is it still too cold?"

"Yes it is." She told me, but I knew she was lying.

I hugged her; she wrapped her arms around me.

"SO, any better now?" I asked her.

"yes, much better." She said, smiling.

Her stomach growled.

"come on let's get something to eat."

She nodded in agreement.

We went back to our seats and on our way there I grabbed my cane.

We dried ourselves, it really wasn't necessary because, the heat did it for us.

We decided we would eat at the restaurant that was close by.

I looked at Lisa and didn't see the person in front of me. I bumped into her, and one of her books fell on the sand.

"I'm so sorry, let me get that for you." I told her, apologizing and bending down at the same time.

I picked up her book and looked up at her and was surprise to see who was in front of me.

"stacy?" I said, stunned.

"Greg?!" she said to me, all as surprise as I was.

Oh God, my nightmare was coming back.

Lisa was looking at her and me with big eyes.

Whatever was going to happen, I was not going to let Stacy get between us.

.

_TBC…_

The song was Fall in Love by Nick Lachey. I hope you liked it.

Please review :).


	15. Chapter 15

Hey guys!, here's the next chapter, so enjoy.

Thanks to all the ones who've reviewed =D

and as always thanks to Preppi101 and CassidyTVNUts (who suggested to bring Stacy back in the picture, so thx. :P ^^)

ENJOY.

**House POV:**

"Stacy…" I said.

"Greg, what are you doing here?" She asked.

"Me? I'm just on vacation with…" I started to say.

"LISA?!" She interrupted, looking at Lisa.

"hey, Stacy." She said, smiling.

"What the hell are you doing with that Bitch, Greg?"

"How dare you. Don't talk to her like that!" I told her. I brought Lisa closer, and put my hand on her waist.

"What the Hell?!" She said, in shock.

"Stacy, I would like you to meet, my fiancée." I said to her.

Lisa waved at her.

Stacy's mouth open wide.

"come on, close your mouth stacy" I told her.

She closed her mouth after a couple of seconds.

"But…" she started to say.

" But what? You thought that I was going to drown myself in misery, hoping that one day you would come back and we would live happily ever after? Didn't you realize that I've never loved you? I've only loved Lisa the entire life and nobody else." I turned to face Lisa and I kissed her fully on the lips. The kiss was short, but nonetheless, passionate.

I looked at Stacy and I could see that she had a face, she was disgusted.

"So, what are you doing, here?" Lisa asked with a smile.

"I'm also on vacation." She answered.

"I wouldn't call it that, but okay" A man said, coming up from behind.

"Hey Honey." Stacy said, to try and make me jealous.

"honey? You haven't used that name since we got married." He said, not helping her out at all.

"You're not with Mark anymore?" Lisa asked, before I could.

"Oh, no. She's haven't been with Mark for years now." Her husband answered.

"Oh okay, so what are you doing here?" I asked.

Stacy was trying to make signs so he would shut up, but he didn't see her.

"We're here, because it was offered from, a marriage counselor. So we could have time alone, I guess. You guys were going to get something to eat? You mind if we join?"

"not at all." Lisa answered.

I was going to say no.

We went to find a table for 4 at the restaurant. We sat down and ordered what we wanted to eat.

"so, how long have you guys have been married?" Lisa asked.

"oh about 3…" he started to say.

"years?!" I said in shock.

"no, 3 months." He said.

Lisa almost chocked on her water.

I almost laughed hysterically.

3 months and already marriage counseling? Wow, that's screwed up.

"so how long have you been together?" The husband asked.

"Oh, about more than a year."

"the exact date was, the 10th of April." I said.

"You remember the exact same date?" Stacy asked, in shock.

"Well, it isn't all that hard to remember, it was the day I was in the hospital."

"Oh."

Stacy was just sitting there, listening to what we were talking about. After a couple of minutes she decided to speak up.

"I'm sorry, I didn't introduce you, this is my husband Kevin, Kevin this is…"

"This is my beautiful, fiancée Lisa Cuddy. And I'm Greg House." I said for her.

I saw his eyes open at my name.

"House? You're Greg House?" he asked.

"Yes I am, why?"

"Because, Stacy always talks about this Greg House."

"oh really?" I asked.

"it's a bit annoying, actually. I heard that you two had a thing for 5 years." He said.

"you could call it that, but it nothing compared to how long I've loved Lisa." I said, looking at my soon to be wife. She smiled at me.

"how long have you known or loved her?" he asked.

"More than 21 years, for both questions." I said.

"Wow, that's a long time."

"yeah, so don't worry about me, wanting her back, okay?" I said.

"yeah, ha ha ha." He laughed.

"so, you're Stacy's 2nd husband?" Lisa asked.

Stacy was glaring at her husband, because she knew that he was going to respond, I could tell there was more too it, since she didn't want us to know about it.

"Actually no, I'm her 7th husband." He said without emotion.

That's when I couldn't stand it anymore, I burst out who was punching her fist on the table, was also laughing hysterically.

She got divorced 6 times. Ha ha ha.

I swear to god I thought I was going to pee in my pants.

Lisa and I stopped laughing after a couple minutes; we looked at each other and chuckled once more.

Kevin and Stacy were just looking at us.

This is really screwed up.

.

TBC….

I hope you all like it. What do you want to happen, with Stacy?? Please Review =D

I will try to post tomorrow, but I wont make any promises because I have a big party I have to go too. So Sorry.


	16. Chapter 16

Okay. Im so sorry that I didn't post sooner, a lot is happening in my life and I have to take care of it. Anyway. Here's the chapter.

Enjoy.

Well, I always want to thank those who review and read my story and as always Preppi101 who keeps track of when I'll post again =D. And CassidyTVNUts, who's practically my inspiration and made Stacy, come back and keeps the story going. So thanks to you both. =).

Oh I would also like to point out to you all that this story is very OOC. I'm aware of that and probably you realized that too. It's my story and I do as I wish. I don't own House.

_**House POV :**_

We finished our food, and the conversation we were having.

"So, I was thinking, you too two are very nice people and I'm sure we'll be great friends and so you want to hang out, I mean the time that you're here?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah, Nice." I responded.

Kevin looks like a very nice guy and I was looking forward to spent time with him and hang out, but Stacy was still the problem, I had no desire for her to be a part of my life again, hell I didn't even want her near me.

Kevin and I started talking about sports and such.

"I'm going to go, see you in a while Kev'." Stacy said.

"And go where? Look for husband number 30? Oh wait, you're only at number 7." I mocked her as she got up.

"ha ha, maybe not Greg, but she'll get there, don't worry." Lisa said mocking her.

Kevin chucked, and Stacy ran away, hurt.

We continued our conversation when she left. Cuddy sometimes budded in the conversation.

We changed the subject a couple of times.

"so where are you from? Stacy doesn't talk much about you." Kevin said.

" I don't know why she would, anyway, we're from New Jersey." I said.

"and you work at Princeton Plainsboro. She's told me that much" Kevin added for me.

The waitress came with the check, I offered to pay but Kevin insisted.

"let me pay, Greg."

"fine. I don't know why but each friend I have, well only the ones that I have, always pay for everything." I said to myself, but he must have heard because he smiled.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom." Lisa excused herself.

"okay, I might be near the beach, okay?" I told her.

"okay, see you later" she replied.

"So…" I started to ask him.

"I'm going to divorce her." He answered just like he had read my mind.

"Ha ha. You've read my mind. You think she's going to look to look for husband number 8? " I asked him, grinning.

"Oh, there's no doubt about that." He answered.

We both laughed.

We went to the bar to get a drink.

We both ordered a beer.

"so where do you live?" I asked him.

"We live in Santa Rosa." He said.

"OH, near San Francisco?"

"yeah that's right." He said.

We talk some more. And Kevin said he had things to take care of. So we shook hands and he left.

I went to the beach, just to relax.

I had my feet in the water and just thought about how lucky I was to have Lisa.

I heard the sand move from the feet that were probably walking on it so, I turned around expecting to see Lisa. But I got another surprise. It was Stacy.

"What do you want Stacy?" I asked.

"me? Nothing much." She said.

I realized that she was getting closer to me. But for a reason I didn't move.

" I know you're not happy with her, Greg."

"You're wrong, I've never been happier in my life." I said.

"You're in pain, I can see it." She said.

"I've never been in less pain, Stacy." I said.

"You don't want to marry her."

"that's the only thing I want to do."

"you're blindfolded". She said.

"actually, I've never seen life more clearer. And I'm going to marry her and there's nothing you can do to stop it."

"really?" she said.

I didn't see it coming.

She grabbed my waist and kissed me.

She held me tightly. There was no way to back away.

TBC…

I hope you like it. What do you think should happen next?? What do you want to happen?

Please review =D.


	17. Chapter 17

Hey! The second time I post today.

All I have to say is enjoy.

And thank you for the reviews.

Xx

(as always thanks to CassidyTVNuts and Preppi101.)

_**House POV:**_

She kept kissing me.

It was gross.

I finally pushed her away.

I rubbed my lips, just like if I did so, it would take off the kiss.

"what the hell? What was that for? I love Lisa, doesn't anybody understand that?"

I didn't realize that Cuddy was right next to me.

"Lisa, listen, she's the one who…"

"I know, Greg. I saw the whole thing."

Fheww. I'm so happy that she didn't misunderstand.

"Get it in your head Stacy. He doesn't love you! He loves me and he's going to marry me. So get over it!" Lisa said to her.

" When we were together he always said to me that he never loved you, that he hated you." Stacy said.

I was about to tell her otherwise but I didn't have to.

"Why are you lying, Stacy? You and I both know that's not true. You told me that when we were together, all that Greg talked about was Lisa and how he loved her and how she was amazing." Kevin said to all of us, when he came back. I'm glad he was here.

"as soon as we get back, Stacy, I want a divorce."

Stacy didn't say a word after that.

Lisa slapped Stacy.

She didn't like that, not one bit.

That when she lost it.

She hit Lisa right in the stomach.

I didn't have enough time to stop her.

The baby. Oh my God.

She threw another punch at her.

"Stacy! Stop it!" Kevin yelled.

I jumped on Stacy, bringing her away from Lisa.

"go, see if she's okay." Kevin said, taking over.

Lisa was on the floor, with her hand protectively on her stomach.

She was crying.

"What's wrong? Are you hurt?" I asked her, knowing deep down that wasn't what was wrong.

"Yes, but I don't care. Greg, the baby. I can't lose this one." Lisa said.

"Nothing is going to happen, the baby is going to be just fine." I told her, putting my hand on hers, like protecting our unborn child.

"Help! Someone call an ambulance!" I yelled. I know it wasn't severe. But I wasn't going to take the chance of losing our baby.

I saw someone get there phone and dialed the 3 digit numbers.

"Don't worry, the baby is going to be fine." I reassured her.

Stacy was still on the floor, the manager had come down to see what was going on.

I heard Kevin tell him what had happened.

"Hold on, Lisa." I told her going near them.

"My fiancée is pregnant and she received 2 punches in her stomach. She had lost so many babies. And nothing is going to happen to this one, that's why I called for an ambulance. To see if everything is okay." I explained.

"I understand. I hope that everything is going to be fine, for both of you." The manager said to me.

"Thank you."

He left.

Kevin picked up Stacy off the floor.

"I swear to god, if the baby's not okay. I'm going to kill you." I threatened.

"I didn't know she was pregnant."

"Shut up." I told her.

I thanked Kevin and told him to keep Stacy away.

I went back to Lisa.

I stayed with her.

I went in the ambulance, praying that the baby was going to be okay.

I held her hand.

I wiped the tears that were flowing down her face.

She started be insane.

She started to scream.

Yelling, about how she didn't deserve this.

That her, our baby deserved to live.

She wouldn't calm down so, I sang her a song, knowing that was the only thing that would sooth her.

_**Dancin' in the dark  
Middle of the night  
Takin' your heart  
And holdin' it tight**_

Emotional touch  
Touchin' my skin  
And askin' you to do  
What you've been doin' all over again

Oh, it's a beautiful thing  
Don't think I can keep it all in  
I just gotta let you know  
What it is that won't let me go

It's your love  
It just does somethin' to me  
It sends a shock right through me  
I can't get enough  
And if you wonder  
About the spell I'm under  
oh It's your love

Better than I was  
More than I am  
And all of this happened  
By takin' your hand

And who I am now  
Is who I wanted to be  
And now that we're together  
I'm stronger than ever  
I'm happy and free

Oh, it's a beautiful thing  
Don't think I can keep it all in, no  
And if you asked me why I changed  
All I gotta do is say your sweet name

It's your love  
It just does somethin' to me  
It sends a shock right through me  
I can't get enough  
And if you wonder  
About the spell I'm under  
oh It's your love

Oh, baby (Faith)

(Instrumental)

Oh, it's a beautiful thing  
Don't think I can keep it all in  
I just gotta let you know  
What it is that won't let me go

It's your love  
It just does somethin' to me  
It sends a shock right through me  
I can't get enough  
And if you wonder  
About the spell I'm under  
oh It's your love  
It's your love  
It's your love

I finished the song.

She had calmed down.

"Nothing is going to happen to our baby." I promised to her as I held her hand.

She smiled gratefully at me.

TBC….

I hope you like it. The song is It's your Love from Tim Mcgraw and Faith hill. Preppi101, the song was for you. Thanks.


	18. Chapter 18

Hey guys.

Here's the next chapter.

Thanks for the reviews.

ENJOY =D

(as always, thanks to CassidyTVNuts and Preppi101.)

.

_**Lisa POV:**_

I believe you. Everything is going to be okay.

_**A shadow is one of the ways  
For you to see outside but not to see  
And I can sense a smile upon your face  
When you turn around and don't see me  
Why don't you see me?**_

You're happy when you're lying in your bed  
To know that someone's always thinking of you  
It makes the doubts fly quickly from your head  
Up up up into the air in your room  
(It's not your problem)  
In your room  
(It's not your problem)

And you told me that everything was okay  
I bit my lip a little tighter  
And walked away  
(It's not your problem)  
I walked away  
(It's not your problem)

We took away the can from my mouth  
And filled it up with really old saltines  
But boy did everything get figured out  
By changing my reality to dreams  
To dreams

And you told me that everything was okay  
And you told me that everything was okay  
And you told me that everything was okay

We arrived at this small hospital.

They brought me in a room.

Greg asked the doctor if I could have an ultrasound.

We both wanted to make sure, that the baby was okay.

A few minutes later, a nurse came in.

"hello, my name is Katie."

We said hello.

She put the cold gel on my stomach.

I can't remember how many times I did that to myself when I was trying to get pregnant. Well before I lost it I lost the child. That day was the worst of my life. I had lost a baby. I was all alone that day, not showing or showing my pain to anybody.

Greg took my hand, to make me realize that I was no longer alone, that he was always there. And will never leave.

She put the ultrasound machine on my stomach, moving it around, looking for a heartbeat. We got scared after a few minutes when we couldn't hear it. Then suddenly, there it was. She turned the screen on.

"Thump, Thump, Thump…"

We both sighed in relief.

"since it's the beginning of her pregnancy, we can't see much, but here it is." She said to us. She turned the screen towards us, so we could see.

I started to cry. It was my baby. Our baby. And he or she was fine.

I could tell that Greg was moved. I looked in his eyes and they were teary.

He glanced at the screen.

"What's that?" he asked, pointing at the screen.

"What? I can't see anything." I said to him.

"right there." He tried to show me, but I couldn't see anything.

"Give me that, please." He told the nurse, almost grabbing the machine out of her hands.

He moved it around my stomach, like to get a better view.

The heartbeat became louder.

"how could I have missed it." The nurse said.

"Missed what?" I asked, not understanding.

"why don't you tell her?" the nurse suggested, looking at Greg.

"Lisa, honey, we're going to have twins!" He told me excited.

"oh my god!" that's the only thing I could say. I was so happy.

He kissed me, happy about the news.

The nurse handed me tissues.

I rubbed off the gel. The nurse left us alone in the room.

I threw away the tissues.

"So what do you think?" I asked him.

"I think, it's amazing." He told me sincerely.

"really?" I asked.

"Yes, scout's honor, if you don't believe me." he told me.

He lifted up three fingers.

I laughed.

We were going to be a family. I almost could believe it.

"I'm calling Wilson." Greg announced.

"okay." I agreed.

He dialed his number.

He put his phone on speaker so I could hear the conversation.

"Hey House, What's up?" he asked.

"Nothing much." He told him.

"come on, I know something is up, otherwise you wouldn't have called."

"Lisa is pregnant!" he said.

"tell me something I don't know, House.

"Okay, She's pregnant with twins!" he said.

"wow. I'm soo happy for you two." He told us.

"okay, what's the bad news." He added.

"what do you mean, what's the bad news?" Greg asked him.

"Come on, House! I can tell there's more to that story."

"fine, Lisa had to go to the hospital." He admitted.

"I knew it was something like that."

"how did you know?"

"I'm not stupid, how else would you know that she's having twins?"

"good point." He said.

"Is she okay?" he asked.

"She's okay…"

"what happen?" he asked.

"Guess."

"Don't play games! Just tell me already!" he said aggravated.

"We ran into Stacy, and she punched her twice in the stomach."

"oh my God. Why was she there?"

"she was there, because her marriage counselor had suggested it." I told him.

"She's married?! What happened to Mark?" He asked shocked.

"Mark was a long time ago Wilson…" I told him, holding in my laughter.

"Why?" he asked.

"Kevin, is her 7th husband." He blurted out.

"Ha ha ha… are you serious?" he asked, not able to control his laughter.

"yes." I answered simply.

"ha ha ha." He continued to laugh.

"well anyways, we got to go." He told him.

"Okay, have fun. Bye."

He hung up the phone.

We went out of the hospital. The nurse said it was okay and that I was lucky that our babies were okay.

We went back to the hotel.

We went directly to our room.

We were surprised to see Kevin waiting for us, in front of our door.

"hey." He told us.

"hey."

"is everything okay?" Kevin asked.

"yes, and we're expecting twins."

"congratulations!" he exclaimed.

"thanks." We both said in unison.

"I just wanted to tell you both, that Stacy got arrested." He announced.

"Why?" we both asked together.

"The manager called the police and told them what had happened and I was told that he loves children. The police had come to ask her questions and she insulted the police officer and slugged him. She got arrested for assault over a police officer and child endangerment, since your unborn babies could have died."

"oh okay." I said.

"and to think that Cameron might get arrested for attempted murder, that's just too funny. They are both going to be in jail." Greg said.

Kevin looked at us confused so we both explained what had happen a few days ago.

"oh my God." He said.

"Yeah, I'm just happy, that she's alright." Greg said to me.

TBC….

.

I hope you all liked it.

I just want to tell you that I did not check up the law, so I don't know if you can get arrested for child endangerment if the baby is still unborn. I don't know, I'm just assuming.

Please review. =D


	19. Chapter 19

Hey, I just wanted to post. So here it is. Hope you enjoy.

It's just House's POV, about cuddy and life. And how he changed. And such…

Tell me your opinion, do you like when I put songs in the chapters or not?

As always thanks to those who have reviewed.

(as always thanks Preppi101 and CassidyTVNuts.)

.

HOUSE POV:

I'm very lucky to have Lisa, and more importantly alive.

It might seem, unlikely, but I love her more than my life.

I can't explain, how I feel this way.

It's just that the first time.

I saw her, I knew, my heart had from that moment on.

Belonged to her.

She's the one who keeps me going.

The reason, why I haven't given up.

I've cut back on vicodin.

She takes all the pain away.

Some of it at least.

_**I love you  
Cuz you mean everything to me and I  
I love you  
I thank you for just being in my life  
I love you  
I love the way you can always make me smile  
I love you  
And wherever I go you're always in my heart**_

_**[Verse #1]**__**  
Nobody ever bring the joy you bring to me  
You make me feel the way you do  
And there aint nothing like your love  
That sometimes makes you stop and think like  
Do I deserve such a love that can now move heaven and earth  
For my lovin I could never surround my life without the things  
That you provide ever since you came into my life  
And it feels like my whole world is happening  
I cant stress how much I've been blessed  
See what you came and done to me  
You make my life complete  
I know sometimes I might forget  
That even when I dont say it  
You know that I mean it I**_

_**[Chorus]**__**  
I love you  
Cuz you mean everything to me and I  
I love you  
I thank you for just being in my life  
I love you  
I love the way you can always make me smile  
I love you  
And wherever I go you're always in my heart**_

_**[Verse #2]**__**  
See I dont minding wake up everyday and see your face  
And wanting to lay inside your arms  
Cause there aint nothing like your touch  
It's so good never seems like enough  
I didnt know that a love could grow and take over your soul  
Dont advise much more  
Only when you're apart if feels like living life is hard  
Your entire world just seems so dark  
Then it lights up cuz you are my shining star  
And I dont know what I'd do without you  
See what you came and done to me  
You make my life complete  
I know sometimes I might forget  
But even when I dont say it  
You know that I mean it I**_

_**[Chorus]**__**  
I love you  
Cuz you mean everything to me and I  
I love you  
I thank you for just being in my life  
I love you  
I love the way you can always make me smile  
I love you  
And wherever I go you're always in my heart**_

_**[Bridge]**__**  
When you love somebody  
You can share everything  
Because you understand that you'll be right there  
Anytime, any place, anywhere  
When you love somebody  
You can be only me  
If they cry you'll be right by their side  
To make everything alright**_

_**[Chorus]**__**  
I love you  
Cuz you mean everything to me and I  
I love you  
I thank you for just being in my life  
I love you  
I love the way you can always make me smile  
I love you  
And wherever I go you're always in my heart**_

I love you _**[x3]**__****_

_**[Chorus]**__**  
I love you  
Cuz you mean everything to me and I  
I love you  
I thank you for just being in my life  
I love you  
I love the way you can always make me smile  
I love you  
And wherever I go you're always in my heart**_

These are the 3 words I wanted so long to say. Now I have.

I don't have to worry about that anymore.

I know you feel the same.

I know from this day on, I'll be happy.

And do my best so you are too.

It's true, what I feel about you.

Every time, you look at me, it makes me smile.

Every time you smile back at me, my hearts just melts.

When you hold my hand, I can't help my heart from racing.

When you kiss me, when our lips touch, you just blow me away.

Nothing else matters, but you.

You are my life.

You and our unborn children.

I have to admit.

I'm scared.

Scared about screwing up.

But I know, deep down, I won't.

I'm not like my father.

I will adore our children.

And love them, just how I love you.

And that will be enough.

TBC…

Okay. I would like your opinion on this chapter. I don't know if you like when I put songs in the fic or not, and I would like to know. Thank you.

And would you like me to skip a couple of months? Like directly to the wedding, or to the birth? Would you mind if I skip a few months? Please tell me.

This song is I love you by Ashanti.

Please Review =D.


	20. Chapter 20

Hey, here's the next chapter, hope you like it.

Thanks for the reviews from last chapter.

Enjoy.

(as always thanks to CassidyTVNuts and Preppi101.)

**House POV:**

More than a week has passed since we've arrived in Mauritius.

We hung out with Kevin almost every day.

We would go to the beach, to the pool.

"So any plans, for the wedding?" Kevin asked us one day.

"Not really…" I answered.

"Can I help with the arrangements?"

" I guess, why not." Lisa told him.

"Sweet."

"Have you organized a wedding before?" I asked.

"Yes, 2. One for my sister, and the second for my friend."

"who was your friend?"

"You of course."

"okay." I laughed.

"So, you want an indoor or outdoor wedding?" he questioned.

"outdoor." We both said in unison.

"So, that rules out church."

"Yes."

"Maybe you would like a garden type theme?" He suggested.

"that sounds perfect." Lisa said.

He took a piece of paper, and started writing everything down.

"So have you figured out the flowers that you would want?"

" I was thinking purple orchids, and Alstroemeria's. You know those light purple flowers?" Lisa told him.

"Yes I know, you're going with purple, so maybe white tulips or lilies? They would look good with together." He suggested.

"Yeah, that sounds good." I said.

He asked us some more questions.

In 2 days we had planned everything.

We decided that Kevin would be the groomsman, it shocked him at first, but he was honored. Wilson as the best man. Lisa's maid of Honor would be her sister, and the braids maid will be her friends, Ellis, Samantha and Charlotte.

We had a problem for the flower girls. In the end we decided that Cuddy's sister's daughter and Charlotte's daughter would be the flower girls, they were both 9.

We decided that the colors of dresses would be light lavender.

The ring bearer would be on the day of the wedding, Cuddy's sister's son who was 6 years old.

Kevin had arranged everything; he called and made the arrangements. The wedding would be held outside, close to a lake, in a big garden. The date would be in 1 month, on the 1th of August. He sent out invitations. I was surprised that he did that so fast. We even had a caterer. The food was going to be Thai. That was Lisa's and mine favorite food. There was also normal food, we wanted people to chose what they wanted to eat.

The cake was going to be chocolate, with vanilla ice cream in the middle.

Lisa didn't really want a Jewish Wedding, mostly because I wasn't Jewish. I made sure that that was what she wanted.

The day before we were supposed to leave, Kevin said to use he had good news.

"Hey guys, I have good news." He announced.

"Tell us."

"I'm going to move to New Jersey. I'm being promoted. I'm going to be Chief of The NICU at Princeton General!"

"That's amazing!" I congratulated him.

"That's wonderful, congratulations!" Lisa told him.

"Hey, Man, if you need a place to stay, I would be more than happy, to give you my apartment."

"It's very nice of you, but I can't accept it." He refused.

"yes, you can and you will, I paid for place, I've been living with Lisa for almost a year and still haven't sold my place, so it's all yours man."

"thanks, really."

"it's no problem." I told him.

The next day we left Mauritius with Kevin.

We took the plane.

"Thanks, Greg. I really had fun, on this trip."

"you're Welcome. Wait until you see the honeymoon."

"what did you say?"

"nothing."

The plane landed.

We went to baggage claim. We drove Kevin to my place, showed him around and left to go home.

.

TBC…

Hope you like it.

Please review =D


	21. Chapter 21

Okay. This is the wedding.

Enjoy.

Thanks for the reviews you guys.

(as always thanks to Preepi101 and CassidyTVNuts.)

_**House POV:**_

.

A month had passed since we came home from our vacation. We had introduced Kevin to Wilson. They we're immediately friends.

It was the day of the wedding. Cuddy's parents had arrived 3 days earlier.

It was the 1st of August.

We decided we were going to write vows, to show the world, well our friends and family how much we loved each other.

I had been doing a little bit of physical therapy, so that on the day of the wedding, I wouldn't need a cane and I knew that meant a lot to Lisa. I was going to surprise her.

-

Lisa was getting ready with her mother. She had picked out her dress a few weeks ago. I haven't had the privilege to see it yet though. She had her hair done this morning. She was going to be beautiful, she always does.

I got into my tux. I had shaved, especially for Cuddy.

Wilson came into my room to see if everything was ready.

"So are your vows written yet?" he asked.

"Nope."

"what do you mean, nope?!"

" I didn't write them."

"what do you mean you didn't write them."

"Wilson, vows are supposed to contain feelings, feelings never go away. So I don't need a piece of paper to tell her how I feel, nor do I even have to think about it. When it's time to say them, I'll know exactly what to say. Don't worry." I reassured him.

"Who are you and what have you done, with Gregory House?"

"HA ha, very funny Wilson."

"It's time, man. Let's go." Kevin announced, coming through the door.

"Finally. I've waited 20 years for this day."

"I know, let's go."

Before I knew it, I was standing next to Wilson and Kevin.

The music started.

Lisa's daughter in law, Sara and Charlotte's daughter Melissa scattered rose petals as they walked down the aisle.

Charlotte was paired up with her husband, Sam with Wilson and Ellis with Kevin. I could tell that there was something going on between them.

They walked down the aisle; they all had light lavender dresses.

They were each carrying a bouquet of purple tulips and white lilies.

The flower decorations were Alstroemeria's and white orchids.

Lisa was next.

Seconds later she was walking slowly down the aisle.

She was breath taking.

She was beautiful, just as always.

Her hair was down, those dark curls just beneath her shoulders.

Her make up perfectly done.

Her white dress was perfect for her. It hugged her curves, right in the right places.

She was accompanied by her father.

Before I knew it she was right in front of me.

We took hands.

The minister spoke.

"We are gathered here, today to witness two people give their hands in marriage. I can tell they have waited a long time for this day. They had shared some wonderful moments together. And some bad, but nevertheless they are still here today, showing their friends and family why they fell in love and what they feel for each other. That is why they have done their own vows. Greg, do you want to start?" he said.

I nodded my head and started.

"Many people spend their lives searching for their soul mate, their one true love. Some people are lucky to find the person they can truly call the better half of themselves, while others spend the rest of their lives searching and never finding. I am happy to count myself among the lucky ones, because I certainly found you.

I love you, Lisa. I know that you are the only one for me, my one true love. I am happy and I am grateful that you came into my life, that where others have spent their entire lives looking for the one, I have found you. And now that I have found you, I shall never let you go. I promise you, Lise that I shall hold you and cherish you and give you my heart, that I shall support you and care for you. Faithfully, I shall always stand steadfast at your side with your hand in mine, regardless of what life would bring to us. I take you now as my wife, and I shall remain so for the rest of my life. I'm sorry that I had waited 20 years to ask you such a simple question, but now we are both here, and this is the best day of my life. These tree words, I've only felt for you, I love you." I told her.

I wiped a tear off of her face.

The minister looked at Lisa, letting her know it was her turn.

"Greg, do you remember the very first day we met? From the very moment I saw you, I knew you were the one for me, the one that I know I have to spend the rest of my life with. Our courtship was one of the best days of my life, for you have become not just my lover and companion, but also my best friend. I want to be all those things for the rest of my life. I promise to love and cherish you, to keep you close and with faithfulness, to be your prop and helpmate in times of need, to make you laugh and to hold you when you cry. We've been through a lot through these years; we've been through the bad, kept all of the good memories remembered, but deep under it all, I've loved you more and more. On countless times, you had saved me. You saved my heart. I love you."

We both said, I Do.

"I know pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride."

I remember feeling her lips on mine. Every detail of that day.

Lisa threw the flowers as a tradition.

Ellis had caught it. She had looked directly at Kevin as soon as it was in her hands. I saw her blush.

We left the garden, and it was time for the after party.

Today was for sure the best of my life.

.

I hope you all like this chapter. I know I did. Please review. =D


	22. Chapter 22

Okay, this chapter is the after party following the wedding.

Enjoy.

Thanks for the reviews.

(as always thanks to CassidyTVNuts and Preppi101, who I thank for the songs.

xx

_**HOUSE POV:**_

It was time for our first dance.

I didn't take my cane.

"Greg, your leg". She protested.

"Don't worry. It's fine. Let's dance."

I took her hand, and went in the center of the room."

I put one of my hands in hers and the other on her waist and danced.

_**These times are troubled and these times are good  
And they're always gonna be, they rise and they fall  
We take 'em all the way that we should  
Together you and me forsaking them all  
Deep in the night and by the light of day  
It always looks the same, true love always does  
And here by your side, or a million miles away  
Nothin's ever gonna change the way that I feel,  
The way it is, is the way that it was**_

When I said I do, I meant that I will 'til the end of all time  
Be faithful and true, devoted to you  
That's what I had in mind when I said I do

Well this old world keeps changin', and the world stays the same  
For all who came before, and it goes hand and hand  
Only you and I can undo all that we became  
That makes us so much more, than a woman and a man  
And after everything that comes and goes around  
Has only passed us by, here alone in our dreams  
I know there's a lonely heart in every lost and found  
But forever you and I will be the ones  
Who found out what forever means

When I said I do, I meant that I will 'til the end of all time  
Be faithful and true, devoted to you  
That's what I had in mind when I said I do

Truer than true, you know that I'll always be there for you  
That's what I had in mind, that's what I had in mind,  
When I said I do

That was our song.

"I love you." Lisa told me

"love you too."

I realized that other people had joined us on the dance floor. Kevin and Ellis had started dancing. They looked good together.

The music changed.

They danced for a while and kissed.

_**I've got a funny feeling  
The moment that your lips touched mine  
Something shot right through me  
My heart skipped a beat in time**_

There's a different feel about you tonight  
It's got me thinkin' lots of crazy things  
I even think I saw a flash of light  
It felt like electricity

You shouldn't kiss me like this  
Unless you mean it like that  
Cause I'll just close my eyes  
And I won't know where I'm at  
We'll get lost on this dance floor  
Spinnin' around  
And around  
And around  
And around

_**  
They're all watchin' us now  
They think we're falling in love  
They'd never believe we're just friends  
When you kiss me like this  
I think you mean it like that  
If you do baby kiss me again**_

Everybody swears we make the perfect pair  
But dancing is as far as it goes  
Girl you've never moved me quite  
The way you moved me tonight  
I just wanted you to know  
I just wanted you to know

You shouldn't kiss me like this  
Unless you mean it like that  
Cause I'll just close my eyes  
And I won't know where I'm at  
We'll get lost on this dance floor  
Spinnin' around  
And around  
And around  
And around

They're all watchin' us now  
They think we're falling in love  
They'd never believe we're just friends  
When you kiss me like this  
I think you mean it like that  
If you do baby kiss me again  
Kiss me again

They never looked away from each other.

They were falling in love. I could tell.

They walked away hand in hand.

Another song was played after that.

I saw Wilson invite Samantha to dance.

She didn't look to please about it but danced with him anyway.

_**I set out on a narrow way, many years ago  
Hoping I would find true love, along the broken road  
But I got lost a time or two, wiped my brow and kept pushing through  
I couldn't see how every sign, pointed straight to you**_

She's so hot. She has a perfect body. Big boobs to go with it too.

Her ass is too. She very pretty too. Her blue eyes and her red hair. She looks so beautiful._****_

Every long lost dream, led me to where you are  
Others who broke my heart, they were like northern stars  
Pointing me on my way, into your loving arms  
This much I know is true

Wilson moved his hand and was about to put it on her ass.

Sam stopped him.

"What a creep." She thought.

_**  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you  
Yes He did**_

I think about the years I spent, just passin' through  
I'd like to have the time I lost, and give it back to you  
But you just smile and take my hand, you've been there you understand  
It's all part of a grander plan, that is comin' true

Their faces were inches apart.Wilson was about to kiss her._****_

Every long lost dream, led me to where you are  
Others who broke my heart, they were like northern stars  
Pointing me on my way, into your loving arms  
This much I know is true  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you  
Yeah

Now I'm just rollin' home into my lovers arms  
This much I know is true  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you

That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you

Wilson kissed her and that's when she had a fit.

"What the hell?!" She exclaimed.

"I'm sorry." He apologized.

"No you're not."

"I thought you were attracted to me."

"Well you thought wrong. Don't hit on me again!" .

She slapped him and he ran off.

"God, if he wasn't House's friend, I would have him arrested for sexual harassment."I thought to myself.

"Hey. You wanna dance?" A guy asked Sam.

I turned around and saw Robert Chase.

"A hot guy, yes he is." She thought.

"I'd loved too." She answered.

They started to dance.

_**(I do swear that I'll always be there. I'd give anything  
and everything and I will always care. Through weakness  
and strength, happiness and sorrow, for better, for worse,  
I will love you with every beat of my heart.)**_

From this moment life has begun  
From this moment you are the one  
Right beside you is where I belong  
From this moment on

From this moment I have been blessed  
I live only for your happiness  
And for your love I'd give my last breath  
From this moment on

I give my hand to you with all my heart  
Can't wait to live my life with you, can't wait to start  
You and I will never be apart  
My dreams came true because of you

From this moment as long as I live  
I will love you, I promise you this  
There is nothing I wouldn't give  
From this moment on

You're the reason I believe in love  
And you're the answer to my prayers from up above  
All we need is just the two of us  
My dreams came true because of you

From this moment as long as I live  
I will love you, I promise you this  
There is nothing I wouldn't give  
From this moment  
I will love you as long as I live  
From this moment on

I was still dancing with Lisa.

Everybody went back to their seats, because Wilson was ordering silence after the song was finished.

He was about to tell a speech.

Ellis was sitting on Kevin's lap. Sam was holding hands with Chase.

"I'm so happy to be here, to see my best friend get married to my friend Lisa Cuddy. A day that I would never thought I'd see. So congratulations!" he announced raising his glass of champagne.

Everybody raised their glasses and a couple of people applauded.

I left Lisa and went on the stage.

" Since today was about showing everybody how much I love Lisa, I'd like to say a few words." I announced.

"Love You,  
Not only for what you are,  
but for what I am when I am with you,  
not only for what you have made of yourself,  
but for what you are making of me.  
I love you for the part of me that you bring out.  
I love you for putting your hand into my overflowing heart  
and passing over all the foolish, weak things that can't help,  
dimly seeing there, and for drawing out into the light all the  
beautiful belongings that no one else had looked quite far enough to find.  
I love you because you are helping me to make of the dreams of my life  
not a thought but a reality." I said.

I saw Lisa shed a tear.

A few people applauded.

I went back to sit down, next to Lisa. I've never seen her so happy. I kissed her.

The music started to play again, but Lisa knew, that I was hurting a little and she didn't want to push it so she didn't ask. I happy she knows me so well.

.

TBC…

I hope you guys all like it. The songs are from Toby Keith, Shania Twain. Rascal Flatts and Clint Black. Please Review and tell me your thoughts. =D


	23. Chapter 23

Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.

MY second chapter today. :P

Thanks for the reviews, guys.

(as always thanks to Preppi101 and CassidyTVNUts.)

_**HOUSE POV:**_

The reception was fantastic, everybody was having fun. They were dancing. A few people fell in love.

Kevin and Ellis kissed.

So did Chase and Samantha.

I was really happy from them both, they are really amazing people.

We got a bunch of presents. We opened them all when we got home.

When we left everybody congratulated us.

We left to go on our honeymoon.

I made the arrangements.

I knew Lisa was going to like where I was going to take her.

It was in the Caribbean, a place called Aruba.

It was a beautiful place.

Lisa was stunned.

We called everybody while we were there.

Lisa was a little bit mad at Wilson was assaulting Sam but she eventually got over it.

We were there 2 weeks.

Amazing two weeks.

But before we knew it, we had to go back home.

As soon as we came back we planned to have an ultrasound.

"Okay Lisa". The nurse said to us as we waited.

We went in the room. I sat next to her as she took a seat.

The nurse but the cold get on her.

" the babies looked healthy, you're almost 3 moths along."

"See, nothing to worry about. Everything is going to be okay."

"I know it is Greg. Thanks."

The nurse printed the picture.

She said goodbye and we left.

"Listen, I'm having lunch with Ellis and Sam, so I'm gonna head off, okay?"

"yeah, that's fine. Have fun." I told her.

I gave her a quick peek on the lips and she left.

_**Lisa POV: **_

I met the girls at a nice restaurant to have lunch.

I was the last to arrive.

"Hey girls." I told them as I sat down on a chair.

"Hey lisa." They said in unison.

"So what's up? How did the ultrasound go?" Ellis asked.

"Yeah, the babies are healthy. You guys want to see the picture?" I asked.

"Totally." Sam exclaimed excited.

I showed them the picture.

"Aww" They both said.

"Lisa, please can I make you a baby shower? Please?" Sam begged.

"I guess."

"Sweet! You wanna help Ellis?" She asked.

"Sure do."

"Wicked Awesome! This is gonna be so cool!"

We looked at the menu.

"What are you going to have?" Sam asked curious.

"I'm going to have a cob salad with chicken."

"Right on." She said.

"I'm gonna have a vegetable lasagna." Ellis answered.

"Same here, Girl."

"What are you ordering?" I asked.

"I going to have tamales. I love them."

The waiter came over and we ordered our drink and our food.

"Hey, I forgot to tell you, I'm going on vacation with Kevin next week." Ellis announced.

"Nice, where are you going?" Sam asked.

"We're going to Ibiza for a week. I know it's a little early, but I really like him." She confessed.

"I know how it feels sweetie." Sam said.

"of course you do, how's it going with you and Chase?" I asked.

"Everything is going great, he really is somethin'. I'm falling for him."

We talked, finished our food and I paid for the check and we left.

They went home. I went back to the hospital.

I worked until 5.

House and I went home together.

We watched TV and we went to bed.

He wrapped his arms protectively around my body. One hand resting on my stomach.

.

Meanwhile Kevin and Ellis were on a date.

"Thanks for inviting me to Ibiza." She told him.

"It was my pleasure." He told her.

"You look very beautiful tonight." He added.

She blushed.

"Thank you."

.

At the same time, Samantha and Chase were on Chase's couch in his apprtment watching a marathon of Bones.

A commercial had just come on.

"I love Bones." Sam told him.

"Me too, do you want any popcorn, I'll get some if you'd like." He suggested.

"Yeah, that'd be nice, thanks."

He got off of the sofa and went to the kitchen.

"Hey, it's coming back on" I told him, after 3 minutes.

"Yep, I'm coming!"

He came back ant sat next to me a couple of seconds later with the popcorn.

I thank him.

He took my hand. My eyes left the screen and faced his eyes. Those beautiful green eyes.

I smiled at him.

We shared a kiss and continued to watch Bones.

.

TBC…

I will write more of Sam and Ellis if you want. Please tell me if you do.

I Hope you liked it.

Please review. =D


	24. Chapter 24

Hey, I'm sorry I didn't plot yesterday, but here's the next chapter. ENJOY.

As always thanks for the reviews (And cassidyTVNuts and Preppi101)

.

_**CUDDYS POV:**_

3 weeks after.

Tomorrow was the baby shower.

Just like always I went to worked. I came home with Greg just like every day. I got tired so I went to sleep.

At about 2 o'clock in the morning I woke up from pain coming from my stomach.

"ughh" I said putting my hand on my stomach.

"Lisa! Are you okay?" He exclaimed, worried.

"It's…" I tried to say, but it hurt so much.

"What is it?" He asked, worrying.

"It was a kick, Greg. The babies just kicked. Here look" I told him, putting his hand on his stomach.

"Ah. That was so cool." He said when he felt it.

I chuckled.

"Normally I'm not supposed to feel a kick between 16 and 22 weeks." I told him.¨

"you're almost 16 weeks." He said.

"true."

"Well, anyway, I'm going to bed, I'm tired." I told him.

"Yeah, me too. God you scared me, never do that to me again."

"sorry, not my fault." I said to him smiling.

"I know. Love you."

"Love you too."

We both fell back to sleep.

The next morning I felt some more kicks.

I went to work with Greg.

Hours later…

Greg told me, that he was going to go to lunch with Chase and Kevin.

_**HOUSE POV:**_

We were all sitting at the table. I was looking at the menu. I had no idea why I came to this lunch, I wasn't even hungry. I ordered a beer, just like everybody else.

The waitress came back and asked what we were having and then it was my turn.

"I'm going to have the mushroom pasta." I told her, even though I wasn't hungry

"Okay, it'll be right up." She said and left.

We ate, had a small talk.

When the check came, she gave Kevin a card with her phone number.

When we went out the door, I saw him walk near the front of the restaurant, and see the waitress.

"Listen, I have a girlfriend and I really like her, so don't expect a call. Sorry." Kevin apologized.

"That's fine, give it to your friend." She said a little disappointed.

"Sorry, I have a girlfriend too." Chase said.

She turned to face me.

"And let me guess, so do you?" She asked.

"Yep." I answered simply.

"Ugrr" She said aggravated.

Chase and Kevin chuckled.

"Come on let's go." I said to them.

We left and went back to the hospital.

.

I had a case I had to work on, so I stayed late at the hospital and Lisa went home.

I was having trouble concentrating. I made a few mistakes, I couldn't understand why. I asked what an MRI was?!

"So you want me to get consent from Cuddy?" foreman asked.

"Yeah, sure." I told him, itching myself on my shoulder, then on my leg and on my chest.

"Are you okay?" Thirteen asked, noticing that I was itching myself for the past 10 minutes.

"I don't know, not quite sure."

They called cuddy to get consent, I went to the clinic, it was only 7, there was still people.

I diagnosed a guy, before I gave him his prescription he said something.

"Nice tan."

"What tan? I'm white as a baby's skin." I told him confused.

I looked at my arm, and it was almost dark. Something was wrong with me.

I fainted.

TBC…

Sorry to stop there guys, I don't do that much cliffhangers so don't be mad. Hope you like it. Please review =D


	25. Chapter 25

Hey. Here's the next chapter!!

Hope you ENJOY.

Thanks for the reviews.

(as always thanks to Preppi101 and CassidyTVNuts)

.

_**Chase's POV:**_

I was working in the clinic when suddenly I heard a patient call for help; I went to see what was going on.

"What's up?" I asked him.

"The doctor that just diagnosed me, just fainted." He told me.

I went to see who it was. It was House! He was lying on the floor. I went to see if he had a pulse. It was normal. He only fainted. I tried to wake him, but he was non-responsive.

I called the code.

He was set up in a bed and he was being monitored.

I called Cuddy, she came right away. She hadn't left the room since then.

Sam, had been the second to know. I had called her right away, I felt she should know. She is a part of my life, now.

I have to admit, we had grown closer each day since the wedding, House and I. Kevin and Ellis too and of course Samantha.

I was outside House's room, waiting for Sam to arrive.

10 minutes later, she had come. She was now down the hall.

You know in movies, when we see two people who are separated and love each other and run to each other? Well that moment was just like that.

She ran into my arms. We hugged.

"Is he okay?" She asked me.

"We're not sure. He has a pulse, but he isn't waking up. His skin is a very dark color. It's unusual." I explained.

"oh. That's it?"

" Yes. Well I heard from the team that he has been itching himself a lot and has been confused too but other than that, that's it." I told her.

She nodded her head.

"I'm going to call Ellis, she's probably going to be with Kevin so he'll know about the situation too."

I nodded.

She made her call, they had arrived a couple minutes later, and they looked worried.

While they we're coming near us I couldn't help but notice how good they looked together. Kevin had short dark hair and beautiful pair of green eyes. Ellis was pretty too, but she was nothing like Sam. But I'm glad Kevin found a girl like her. He's lucky. But then again so am I.

We had explained them what had happened and everything.

_**Cuddy's POV:**_

I just couldn't believe this was happening to me, again. I was once more in the hospital, holding his hand and he was unconscious.

"Please, I have no idea what's wrong with you, but you have to wake up. I need you. We need you." I said, putting my hand on my stomach.

I felt another kick and chuckled. It was a strange feeling. I had to get use to it.

I lifted my head and saw Chase coming through the door.

"hey. I just wanted to let you know that we drew some blood from House and started running some tests…" he told me.

"Any results?" I asked with a little bit of hope.

"no, I'm sorry." He apologized.

"it's okay. But do you have any idea why he's like this?"

"no, not really, he could have anything judging from his symptoms."

"Yeah, okay." I said.

"He's going to be fine." Sam said to me, standing next to him.

"Isn't he always?" Ellis stated, budding in the conversation.

I chuckled. Yes he's always fine in the end. But one thing can go wrong and he could die, for God's sakes! Tears started welling up in my eyes as the thought of that.

"Come on, Cuddy. He's gonna wake up soon. Don't worry." Kevin said trying to calm me down.

"We're all here if you need us." Chase told me.

"Thanks you guys."

After a while everybody left.

Leaving me alone with House, with not too much hope. Sometimes I couldn't understand how lucky I was. But I know that lucks fades, just like happiness. That's why you have to enjoy life at the most and not waste any time.

I started to sing a song. I hardly sang. I really had a nice voice, but for some reason I never sung.

_**You're not alone  
Together we stand  
I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand  
When it gets cold  
And it feels like the end  
There's no place to go  
You know I won't give in  
No I won't give in**_

Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

So far away  
I wish you were here  
Before it's too late, this could all disappear  
Before the doors close  
And it comes to an end  
With you by my side I will fight and defend,  
I'll fight and defend  
Yeah, yeah!

Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

Hear me when I say, when I say I believe  
Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny  
Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!

La da da da  
La da da da  
La da da da da da da da da

Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

Keep holding on...  
Keep holding on

There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

We always do.

.

Hope you liked it. Please Review.

I'm going to Las Vegas on Tuesday and I have no idea if the hotel will have wi-fi. Just wanted to let you know…


	26. Chapter 26

. Hey, here's the next chapter, hope you all like it.

Thanks for the reviews.

(as always thanks to CassidyTVNUts and Preppi101)

ENJOY =D

xx

_**CUDDY POV:**_

I fell asleep on the chair, not letting go of his hand.

I was awoken by a caress on my hand.

I opened my eyes to see his piercing blue eyes looking into mine.

"hey, how are you?" I asked.

"Surprisingly good for a person who is in a hospital bed."

"That's good.".

"What happen?" He asked.

"What? You don't remember?" I asked.

"No, I don't."

"You were in the clinic, and you fainted." I told him.

"Why was I in the clinic? I hate the clinic, I don't go to the clinic, I run away from it."

"You accept the clinic now." I told him.

"Why? What happen? You threatened me to do clinic duty?"

"No! What the hell is wrong with you?!" I exclaimed.

"What the hell is wrong with you?! Since when are you all nice to me?" He asked.

"I've always been nice to you." I defended.

"Yeah, only in another lifetime."

" I have no idea what's wrong with you, and why you're acting this way, but in any case I've had enough. I wanted to tell you are not going to see me for a while."

"Good. That's going to give me vacation."

"What's that's supposed to mean?" I asked hurt.

"You know what it means."

"I think it's best if you stop seeing each other for a while." I suggested.

"We've never started seeing each other!"

For some reason, tears we're fighting to escape my eyes and roll down my cheeks. MY heart felt like it was stabbed by his words.

"From anything you could have said, you chose those words." I said.

I walked to the door, ready to leave when Kevin came in. I said hi, turned my face so he wouldn't see the tears that we're welling up in my eyes.

_**KEVIN POV:**_

I was in House's room.

"Hey, what's up man?" I asked him.

He didn't answer.

"I'm glad you're feeling okay, do you have any idea why you fainted?" I asked.

Still no answer.

"okay. Ellis and Sam say hi." I said.

"Who?" he asked.

"Ellis and Sam, who else?"

"Who are they? Dude, I have no I idea who they are."

"Come on, is this a joke? Are you playing with me House?" I asked.

"No, I'm not. And how do you know my name?" He asked.

"What do you mean, how do I know your name? We've known each other almost 2 months!" I told him.

"I've never seen you in my life Dude!"

I looked at him, with a strange feeling that House wasn't House anymore.

TBC…

Hope you all like it. Please don't be mad at me.

Please Review.


	27. Chapter 27

Hey.

Okay, sorry that I didn't post yesterday. But anyway here's the next chapter.

Hope you like it.

ENJOY.

Thanks for the reviews.

(as always thanks to Preppi101 and CassidyTVNuts)

.

_**WILSON'S POV:**_

It was my turn, to see him.

"Hey House." I said.

"Hey, can you please telling me what's going on?!" He asked me aggravated.

"Pheww, at least you remember me." I stated.

"We think that you have lost a year of memories. We're in 2009." I explained.

"I'm not sure how I should take that, but it's defiantly weird because I think we're in the year 2008."

"I'm sure it's bizarre. But you have no memory of what happened during this past year, not one?" I asked.

"No, well one, but it can't be. It's totally impossible." He said.

"You're probably wondering how that happened, so I'm going to tell you."

"You fainted in the clinic…" I started.

"Yeah Lisa told me." He said.

"You said Lisa, not Cuddy."I stated.

"Well you know what I meant, but that is weird, that I said Lisa not Cuddy."

"Well, you've been calling her Lisa for the past year…"

"Why what happened?"

"I think, that Cuddy should tell you, not me."

"Why?"

"Because it's… personal." I said.

"Oh. Okay."

I left his room, and went to see the team.

"His different." I said to everybody.

"Well of course he's different, he's an ass again!" Foreman said.

"That's because he's not with Cuddy, well he thinks he's not." Taub said.

"Well that's part of why he changed, but he's still got part of his memory, it's not like it's gone or something, because he called Cuddy Lisa, and before they got together he never called her Lisa." I said.

"That's almost irrelevant." Thirteen said.

"Anyway, let's get back to the case." Chase said.

"His amnesia I think is only temporary. But why did it happen?"

"Maybe it's because when he fainted, his head hit the floor?"

"Yeah that's certainly a possibility, but maybe it's a symptom?" Chase suggested.

"That's possible."

We talked about different diagnoses, but none seemed to fit.

His symptoms were:

Itchiness, Dark skin, Confusion and amnesia if it's a symptom.

We had a couple of ideas.

We drew some blood, for the tests.

I knew cuddy wasn't talking much to House, but House had asked me to bring her up, to his room.

"I would like you to tell me what's going on." He said to her.

"What do you mean?" she said.

"Wilson said that I should asked you, because it's personal or something." He told her.

She didn't respond.

"Was it hard telling me the first time, that's why you're afraid now?" he asked.

"What are you talking about?" She asked.

""I just wanted to let you know, that I'm happy for you." he said to her.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." She said.

He pointed at the ring on her finger.

"I'm glad you finally got married. He has to be the luckiest guy on the planet." He confessed.

She smiled, because that mean House was considerd himself has the luckiest man on the planet.

"I'm sorry, that totally slipped out. That totally didn't sound like me. Are you sure, that I'm okay Lisa?" He asked.

"I'm so sorry, I mean Cuddy, I have no idea why I keep doing that. I keep calling you from your first name. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize. You have nothing to be sorry about." She started crying at the mention of her last name.

"Why are you crying Lisa?" He said automatically.

"It's nothing; it's just that you can't remember anything!"

"I'm sorry! It's not my fault."

"I know it's not." She said looking at him.

"Oh my god."

"What wrong?" he asked.

"You have jaundice. Your gums are yellow. Your liver is failing."

TBC…

Okay. I hope you liked it. Please review. =D


	28. Chapter 28

Hey guys. There's not internet here, I have to pay for it and it costs a lot of money so I work on the chapter for a while and then I post. So I might not post every other day.

I'm having an amazing time in Vegas for the ones who are interested.

Anyway, thanks for the reviews and ENJOY.

_**Wilson's POV:**_

"I want to go home." House told me.

"Well, we have a problem." I said.

"Why?"

"Because Kevin is the one living in it, for now."

"What? Why?!"

"You gave it to him." I explained.

"Where do I live then?" he asked.

"You live with Cuddy…" I said hesitant.

"Why in the hell why I live with Cuddy?" He asked.

"They still didn't find what's wrong with you." I said, ignoring his question.

"If I can't find out what's wrong with me, how could they?" he said.

"I'm going go…" I said to him and I left.

_**House POV:**_

I fell asleep.

It was a weird dream, almost as it was real.

Cuddy was going to be raped and I saved her.

Then we confessed our love for each other.

I woke up.

I felt a pain in my stomach, she could have died.

I was almost sure it wasn't a dream, well maybe the confession was, but the feeling was real.

I heard a knock on the glass door. It was Cuddy.

I got up and walked as fast as my leg would let me, and I realized it didn't hurt as much.

I ran into her arms. I hugged her, wrapped my hands around her.

"I'm so glad you're okay." I said to her.

"I'm fine, what's wrong with you?" she asked.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"you almost got raped!" I exclaimed.

"That was a year ago! Hold on, you remember!"

"I guess I do."

"That's great! Your memory is coming back."

Our faces were only inches apart.

She kissed me.

I should have been surprised but I wasn't, it felt like a felling that I've felt so many times before.

She pulled back and a memory came back to me.

I knew that when we kissed a year ago was true. The dream was real.

"I'm sorry." She apologized.

"nothing to apologize lisa."

"you're getting your memory back." She said smiling.

"I think I am." I said kissing her.

Our wedding day came back to me.

"How could have I forgotten that…" I said between kisses.

"Forgotten what?" she asked.

"Our wedding day." I said a little ashamed.

"Well now you remember."

"I sure do."

A cough interrupted our intimate moment.

It was Kevin.

"Hey man." I said to him.

"Dude! You remember me."

"Yep, how could have I forgotten?"

"good question."

I remember almost everything.

A blonde person walked by in the hall way and another memory triggered in my mind.

Cameron.

I remember what she did and tears were welling up in my eyes.

I think Kevin might have noticed because he left.

"What's wrong Greg?" she asked me.

"Cameron."

"oh. Don't worry I'm okay." She said rubbing my back.

"What if I wasn't there?"

"we've been through this already. You were there and I'm fine."

"okay." I calmed down.

"so has Kevin proposed to Ellis yet?" I asked.

"you haven't missed that much Greg."

I chuckled.

"oh my god, I'm so sorry that I forgot you. How could I have forgotten you?"

"It's not your fault. But I was scared that you wouldn't remember me."She admitted.

I wiped a tear off of her face with my thumb.

.

_**Kevin's POV:**_

It has only been a few months since we have been dating, Ellis and I, but I love her.

I've never loved a person as much as I love her.

I as planning on proposing.

I've picked everything out.

I planned everything.

I invited her to a romantic restaurant.

After we ate, I invited her at my place.

"oh my god, it's beautiful." She said when I opened the door.

I had completely changed the decoration just for this special night.

I had put rose petals on the floor. The white candles lights were illuminating my apartment.

We sat down on the couch, in front of the fireplace. Her black hair was shinning because of the fire. She was gorgeous.

I went on my knees.

I saw her eyes glisten.

"I've never met anyone like you, you're special, you're brilliant, and you're funny. We have so many wonderful times together. We've only known each other for only a couple of months but I have a feeling deep down inside me that you are the one for me. We are meant for each other. The moment I saw you, the second we locked eyes I knew I was in love with you. Ellis will you marry me?" I asked.

"Of course I'll marry you." she said.

I took out the velvet box from my pocket and opened it.

It contained a perfect shaped diamond.

I put it on her finger, it slid on perfectly.

We kissed and made our way to the bedroom.

It was the best night of my life.

.

_**Chase POV:**_

"I want to know the truth about Cameron." Sam said to me.

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

"Don't worry I'm not insinuating anything, she's my friend and I just had to ask. Well to tell you the truth they're have been rumors about… I'm just going to tell you. They think since you were with Cameron, you planned Cuddy's attack with her."

"how could they think that?!" I exclaimed shocked. "How could you have thought that?"

"Believe me I didn't. I just had to ask."

I nodded, not fully understanding but I had no intention of going into a fight so I let it go.

"Did you love her?" She blurted out.

"Not as much as I love you Samantha."

"Love you too." She confessed.

We kissed.

.

_**Wilson's POV:**_

The next day.

I have to tell them, they'll find out sooner or later.

I knew Cuddy was probably in House's room. I went over there. There was something

I needed to discuss with them.

"So what is this about?" Cuddy asked while I sat down on the hospital chair.

"well, since you guys have been gone through a lot lately I decided that it would have

been best."

"Tell us already Wilson." House told me.

"Cameron is going to have a hearing, the judge is going to decided whether or not she is

guilty. You both will have to attend the hearing in court in a few weeks. I asked it to be

pushed aside for a while because of everything that has happen."

"oh okay."

They both agreed that we would attend the hearing.

"What will she be accused of?" House asked me.

"Attempted/felony murder and child endangerment." I told them.

"What about the other guy?" Cuddy asked me.

"Rape assault and attempted murder." I declared.

"How do you know this Wilson?" House asked me.

"A police investigator contacted me."

He nodded.

"oww." Cuddy murmured.

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

"Yeah, it's just the baby kicking." She told me.

"…"

"You want to feel it Wilson?" she asked me.

I nodded.

She took my hand and placed it on her stomach.

I smiled as soon as I felt the kick.

House is so lucky.

We were interrupted by a knock.

Kevin and Ellis were standing right outside the door.

We motioned them to come in.

"We have news, you guys!" She announced holding Kevin's hand.

"Kev' proposed to me last night and I said yes." She declared showing off her ring.

"Oh my god. That's awesome. I'm so happy for you guys." Cuddy said.

"Congratuations!" House and I said.

"I have to tell Sam she's going to be so excited!" Cuddy said dialing the number.

Half an hour later:

"Where is she?" Sam said coming in the room.

We pointed at her.

"How could you do that to me?" She asked.

"What? I thought you liked Chase and I thought you'd be happy for me."

"I'm only mad at you because I was the last to know! Of course I'm happy for you. Come here." She hugged her friend.

"Alright let's see it."

"See what?" she said not understanding.

"The ring, of course you dummy!"

She showed her the ring.

"it's beautiful."

"I know right."

"no, no I'm not talking about that, I can almost see myself in it. Just kidding, don't worry. It's gorgeous." I reassured her.

"But you have to admit. I look hot." I said with a smile.

"So do us." Cuddy, Ellis said altogether.

They shared a laugh and made plans for the celebration.

.

TBC…

I hope you liked it. I have no idea when I'm going to post… I go back to L.A on Sunday.

Anyway please tell me your thoughts and please review. =D


	29. Chapter 29

Hey.

Okay, here's the next chapter, hope you like it.

Thanks for the reviews.

.

_**House POV:**_

We decided that Cuddy's baby shower would be celebrated after I got better.

They still had no idea what was wrong with me.

I was so tired I didn't have the strength to diagnose myself.

My liver was failing; I had symptoms that I couldn't explain.

I would be in need a transplant if my condition continues to deteriorate.

I could tell that Cuddy was scared.

"Come on Cuddy, I'm going to be fine." I tried to reassure her.

"okay, let's talk about something else. Any ideas?"

"The meaning of Cameron's name means crooked nose."

She laughed.

"Where did that come from?" She asked still chuckling.

"Chase's name means Huntsman." I told her.

"Okay. What else do you have?"

"samantha's name means Listener."

"Nice, it suits her."

"Your name mean's Promise." I confessed to her looking into her deep blue green eyes.

She kissed me fully on lips.

"What does yours mean?" Lisa asked.

"Mine means Watchful and vigilant." I told her.

"it's true Greg. It suits you perfectly, you've always watched over me."

"…"

"That's all I got."

"okay, any ideas for another subject?" She asked.

"Mmh how about baby names?" I suggested.

She was a little surprise that I brought it up but she accepted. "

"Any ideas?" she asked.

" I like Bradley, James, Gabriel, Ethan, Joel Aaron , Kacen, Riley, Matthew and Christopher for

boys. "

"It seems that you've been giving it some thought." She said.

"Sure have, which ones do you like?" I asked.

"I like Matthew, Christopher, James and Ethan. I also like Blake, Adam, Julian and Jake."

"I really like Blake, Adam and Jake."

"Okay now for girls, I like Kristine, Sara, Alice, Abigail, Ashley, Emma."

"I love them, my favorites are Kristine, Abigail and Emma. I like Alexa, Anna, Kayla,

Emily and Rebecca.

"I love Alexa, Kayla, Emily and Rebecca."

"Do we have to chose now there's so many." I smiled.

She giggled.

"Of course, don't worry." She replied.

"I have to go to the bathroom" I told her.

"okay."

I got up and tried to walk but I couldn't. I had trouble.

"My legs are weak, I can't walk." I told her.

She looked at me.

She was really scared, now.

It was another symptom.

I sat back down on my bed.

It was getting worse.

I would probably need a new liver and I probably wasn't going to get one, since a lot of

people are on the list.

"Do I need a new liver?" I asked, incapable of thinking straight.

"I'm not quite sure but I think so." She responded.

"Shit. Is there a chance that I get one?" I asked, afraid of the answer.

She didn't answer, instead she laid on my bed and curled up next to me and buried her

face in my neck and started crying.

I place my hand on her head.

"Shh, Lisa, I'm not going to leave you, ever."

"I can't live without you Greg. I love you." she said between sobs.

"Love you too babe." I said.

She wrapped her legs around mine.

I placed my hands around her, and putting one of them on her stomach.

"They need you too."

"I know and I'll always be with you guys no matter what happens."

It hurt me to see her be in pain. She had thought for so many times that I would die and

this would probably it.

" I love you so much." She repeated.

After she said those words once again, I started to cry.

It was unfair.

Life is unfair and there is nothing you can do about it.

Actually there is and that is to live life at the most and enjoy the wonderful moments.

We cried ourselves to sleep.

_**.**_

_**Kevin's POV:**_

I'll have to tell Ellis some time soon. I have a meeting I have to go to in a few days.

I'm engaged to her! She won't tell anybody.

I can trust her.

I just had to find the right moment.

"Why did you date Stacy?" She asked me without a reason one night.

That was the perfect time to tell her.

"There's something I need to tell you, the reason I married her."

"okay, I'm listening."

"I'm an undercover secret agent for the CIA." I confessed.

She was in shock. She looked at me with big eyes waiting for an explanation.

"She is a thief. She would marry guys and rob them. Then get divorced and get part of their fortune.

"You're not really working at Princeton General are you?" Ellis asked.

"I am, actually, it's a cover but my job made me live my two dreams, being a doctor and a CIA agent."

"Okay." She said simply.

"That's all you have to say?"

"Yeah, I'm a little shocked. I wasn't expecting it at all. But if that is your dream job, I'll support you."

"thank you."

"We're you supposed to tell me?" she asked.

"No, I wasn't." I admitted.

"And you did anyways, why?"

"Because I trust you El' and I love you. You're part of my life and you deserved to know the truth. I had no intention of keep lying to you."

"Love you too Kev'."

.

TBC.

.

I would really like to know what you think about the other character's. I know this is a Huddy story so I would like your opinion.

I have an idea for the babies' names, but I might change them. Preppi101 and I spent hours talking about the babies names.

Hope you liked the chapter.

Please review. =D

xx


	30. Chapter 30

Here's the next chapter. Hope you like it.

ENJOY.

Thanks for the reviews.

_**HOUSE POV:**_

I was talking to Wilson when my nose started to bleed very heavily.

It was another symptom.

Cuddy told me that I was on the donor list.

I wasn't part of my diagnoses. They would go to my office and talk about it.

"How about… no it doesn't fit. Never mind." Taub said.

They all had ideas but then they would look back at the board and one of the symptoms wouldn't fit.

"Liver cirrhosis fits." Foreman said to everybody.

"True, but how could you get it?" Cuddy asked them.

Nobody wanted to answer her.

"What the hell. Is anybody going to tell me?" She demanded furious.

"You can get Liver Cirrhosis from being an alcoholic." Wilson told her.

"He's not an alcoholic!" She defended.

"He does drink a lot." Foreman said to her.

"Yes but he stopped when we got together." She said.

"Are you saying that House hadn't had a drink with over a year?" Taub asked shocked.

"He would have some, but not enough to make him drunk!" Lisa said.

"Are you sure that he wouldn't…" Foreman started to say.

"Are you saying that House would drink when I wasn't home?!"

"It's possible." Thirteen said.

"Dr. Hadley! You have no idea what he does and you don't really know who he is!"

"Oh really, I work with him every single day for more than 3 years!"

"He can't be an alcoholic!" Lisa yelled.

"He always drank a lot Cuddy." Wilson said.

"I can't believe you think that they are right".

"All of the symptoms fit! Think about it Cuddy."

"I won't believe that House is an alcoholic." Lisa said.

"I'll treat him and you'll see Cuddy."

"NO!" Lisa shouted.

"What Cuddy? Are you afraid that he'll get better?" Thirteen asked.

"He is not a drinker!" Lisa repeated.

"Let me treat him. You know I'm right."

She didn't say anything.

She was afraid to know the truth.

"Don't."

"Cuddy." Wilson said.

"Don't treat him. Do the test."

"Cuddy we never test we always treat."

"just do it."

"Fine, but by the time we get the results, he might die."

"Do the test."

Nobody moved.

"Do it, or you're fired."

They all got up and went to the lab.

.

The tests took 24 hours to finally get the results back.

Cuddy ignored me for the rest of the day.

The next day.

The results came back and Wilson would be the one to tell her.

"so what did the test say?" Lisa asked him.

"He tested positive."

That's all he had so say.

She was hurt.

She was in shock.

.

A few hours later.

They started to treat me, but they didn't tell me what they were treating me for and it made me crazy.

"Come on, what do I have?" I asked.

They didn't say a word.

"If I wasn't so weak I'll go to the lab and see the results for myself. What the hell are they?"

They left.

I was bored to death.

Cuddy hadn't come to visit me. I was wondering why. She was always here.

I pressed the button.

A nurse came rushing into my room.

"There's not a problem, I trust since it's you House." Brenda said.

"You're right, but I need to speak to Cuddy." I told her.

"She's busy." She said.

"She in a meeting?" I asked.

"No."

"okay, then where is she?" I asked.

"I don't know." She answered.

"Liar, Liar, Liar. You are so a Liar, liar, liar, liar, liar, liar, liar." I repeated over and over again.

"Fine, fine. I'll tell you but please shut up."

"thank you." I smiled.

"She went home. Don't bother me again."

I grinned.

"Wait. Tell Wilson to come in my room, please."

"fine." She agreed.

A few minutes later, Wilson was in my room.

"Why is Cuddy home?" I asked him.

"She went home?"

"Stop lying Wilson, I know that you are aware that she went home."

"Yes she went home, why are asking?"

"Well she's my wife."

"Something came up, she had to take care of it."

"did she say what?"

"how the hell would I know House?"

"Calm down it was just a question man."

"sorry."

"You're lying." I stated.

"no I'm not."

"Yes you are. What's really going on, Wilson?"

"She doesn't want to see you." He confessed.

"Why?" I asked promptly.

"She just doesn't."

"What the hell? What did I do?"

"…"

"Come on, Wilson why in the hell doesn't she want to speak to me?

"I'm sorry House." were his last words before he left and left me all alone with confusion.

.

TBC…

Okay. Hope you liked it. Please Review. =D


	31. Chapter 31

I'm back at home in L.A. so here's the next chapter.

Hope you like it.

Thanks for the reviews, guys.

ENJOY.

.

_**House POV:**_

What the hell do I have? And what I have, is that the reason that Lisa wouldn't talk to me? Okay, my liver was failing, so the thing that I have has something to do with liver failure. I was so tired but I tried to diagnose myself, if my team could do it so could I. I put all my symptoms together and that's when it hit me. It was a long shot but I couldn't think of anything else. That was why she didn't want to talk to me. But how could she? I had liver cirrhosis and she thought that I was an alcoholic. She thought I was a drunk?!

I was her husband!

I live with her!

She would have notice if I was drinking very heavily.

I got mad.

I demanded to see Cuddy.

"I want to see Cuddy!"

"No, House." Wilson refused.

"Why afraid that if I go somewhere I might find booze and drink it all?! Hein? That's it, isn't it?"

He look at me, not understanding how I figured it out.

"I'm not stupid Wilson. But God, you so are. You thought I was an alcoholic!"

"The results came back positive!"

"What? Did you test my blood for alcohol?"

"no, but…"

"Yes I know you tested me for Cirrhosis!"

"Yes! And it did came back positive!"

"You can test positive for number of different reasons!! Now move. I'm getting up, whether you like it or not."

"Fine, but she's not here."

"Well I don't care!"

I left.

I called a taxi.

He brought me to our home.

I knocked on the door.

I was still in hospital clothes, I had managed to take out my IV though and escape from the hospital.

"Greg?! What are you doing here?"

"I thought since you haven't visited me in a while I would be the one to visit you."

"you could have called."

"Trust me, I tried Lisa. It seems to me that you've been ignoring me."

"And why would I do that?" She asked trying to look innocent.

"you think I'm an alcoholic! You have no proof! You didn't test my blood for alcohol."

"But we did for…"

"Yes I know for liver Cirrhosis! But I can't get that for a different reason, but of course you think I'm a drunk."

"Trust me, I didn't want to, but when the results came back I was…"

"Yes you were probably disappointed, weren't you? But you didn't think for one second that it could have been from too much drinking over the years? Huh? You didn't think of that, did you? Since I'm such a disappointment, you had to expect the worst, hadn't you?" I asked sharply.

"I didn't think of it, please, I'm sorry." She tried to apologize.

"You thought I was an alcoholic for god's sakes!" I yelled at her.

She was scared now.

"I stopped drinking for you, I cut down vicodin for you and you think I'm a drunk?!" I screamed.

"I think marrying you was a mistake. I thought marriage was about trust. I tried so hard, to be good enough for you, but I guess it was all for nothing, once again." I continued.

"No, please. I never thought for one second…" lisa started to say.

"Don't say it, Lisa, I know what you thought!" I snapped at her.

She started to cry.

"no, please don't… don't cry." I asked her nicely.

But she never stopped.

That's the only thing that I hated, was to see lisa Cuddy cry.

Her tears had a certain power over me I might say.

"Don't… Please I… Don't cry." I demanded.

Her sobs kept coming.

Since her tears had a power over me.

I would use mine.

I was going to sing.

My voice echoed under her porch.

Blending with the wind.

_**Oh I had a lot to say was thinking on my time away  
I missed you and things weren't the same**_

Cause everything inside it never comes out right  
And when I see you cry it makes me want to die

I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry you're blue, I'm sorry about all the things I said to you  
And I know I can't take it back  
I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds, and baby the way you make my world go round  
And I just wanted to say I'm sorry:

This time I think I'm to blame it's harder to get through the days  
You get older and blame turns to shame

Every single day I think about how we came all this way  
The sleepless nights and the tears you cried it's never too late to make it right  
Oh yeah I'm sorry!

I'm sorry baby, yeah , I'm sorry

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you." I said as I finished the song.

Her cries quickly faded as I hugged her tight.

.

TBC….

Hope you liked it.

Please review. =D


	32. Chapter 32

I'm so sorry for the delay. I've been going through some stuff and had a hard time writing this chapter, I wrote different versions of this, but I liked this one best.

Anyway ENJOY.

Again, I would like to thank everyone who reads my stories and/ or reviews them.

I would like to thank Preppi101 and CassidyTVNUt for everything.

.

_**House POV:**_

Lisa wanted me to go back to the hospital, but I refused. I wanted to stay home.

"Don't you think it would be better for you to go back to the hospital?" She asked.

"What would be better than to stay at home with my wife, huh?" I asked in response.

"Good point." She stated, kissing me.

Her kisses could literally give me a heart attack.

Seconds later, that metaphor came true.

I fainted.

Everything went back.

_**NOBODY'S POV:**_

House was immediately transported to the hospital.

Cuddy had thought that it was the end for him, when the board wouldn't approve an immediate liver transplant.

But she finally made them come to their senses and change their minds by telling them that he's a good asset to the hospital.

They were able to get a liver right away. They were lucky.

He was still unconscious so they sedated him.

They took House to the O.R.

The operation took 2 hours but he took much longer to wake up.

It took 2 days. They were getting worried.

.

_**Cuddy's POV:**_

I had to catch up on work.

Wilson promised to keep me informed by he's situation.

I was working on paperwork when someone knocked on my door.

It was my assistant.

"Yes, Brenda?" I asked.

"Dr. Cuddy there is a man outside waiting for you. He says he needs to talk to you."

"Okay, send him in."

"Will do, dr. Cuddy."

Seconds later, a man came in.

"Hello, Dr. Cuddy. My name is M.G. West. " He said to me handing his hand.

I shook his hand.

"Hi, Mr. West. What can I do for you?" I asked him.

"I think I'm sick. I need to me treated. I want dr. House, on the case." He said.

"I'm sorry, but that won't be possible."

"I'm telling you Dr. Cuddy, something is very wrong with me and I want him on the case."

"I'm sorry, I'll put you with his team, but Dr. House won't be diagnosing you."

"I want Dr. House." He insisted.

"Dr. Foreman, Hadly and Taub are very good diagnosticians. They work for Dr. House."

"I want Dr. House to be my doctor." He insisted once more.

"that is not possible Mr. West. I'm sorry"

"How come, Dr. Cuddy?

"I can't discuss that with you, Mr. West."

"I'll wait. Is he on vacation? Is he gone? Whatever is the case I'll wait for him to be able to diagnose me."

"I'm not going to get rid of you and make you be treated by his team, am I?" I asked.

"no, you're not."

"He has personal issues. That's all I'm saying, Mr. West." I told him.

"Why? Is he okay?" He asked.

"Not really no…. He's been…" I started to say, but I stopped, realizing I was going too far.

"Yes…" He insisted.

"I'm sorry I cannot tell you, I got carried away."

"That's okay. Is he a close friend of yours?" he asked.

"Closer than you might think, Mr. West."

"Tell me what's wrong." He said to me trying to get more information.

"okay. Fine." I gave up. I don't know why I tried so hard to keep his status a secret.

"Let me make this short, he has liver Cirrhosis, he got a new liver, but he's not waking up. Are you satisfied?" I asked.

"Oh my god. He isn't a…"

"NO!" I screamed.

"He is not an alcoholic. He got from too much drinking over the years."

"oh."

"Why do you care so much?" I asked him.

" I hope he gets better." He told me avoiding the question.

"Why Mr. West, do you care about him?" I asked once again.

He looked at the ground, not wanting to answer my question.

TBC…

I hope you all like it.

Any ideas who the mystery man is? Is he a friend of House's? Any guesses?

Please review. =D


	33. Chapter 33

Okay here is the next chapter. I took longer than I expected to write it, but anyway, here it is.

I understand why most of you didn't review the last chapter, it was due to a technical problem with the site.

It's a little bit longer than the other chapters.

ENJOY.

.

_**CUDDY'S POV:**_

He looked down and I couldn't help but notice, a birthmark on his scalp.

The exact same one as House and that's when it hit me.

"You're his father." I stated.

He looked up.

"His real father, biologically, I mean." I added.

"How…?" He asked, not understanding how I knew.

"You have a birthmark on your scalp."

"How does that tell you that I'm his father?" He asked.

"Well House has the same one, in the exact same spot. You look like him too and you've got the same attitude. Guess he got that from you."

"And how did you know?"

"He told me."

_**Flashback:**_

_**2 years ago (end of episode Birthmark, season 5.) :**_

"You drugged me!" House yelled at me, barging in my office.

"Yes, I did." I told him.

"Why didn't you want to go? I know you don't like him, but he's your father!" I continued.

"He's not my father Cuddy!" he told me.

"You only want to think that, so that you have no reason to like him."

"oh, you don't believe me?"

"No why would I?"

"here." He said handing me a piece of paper that he took out from his pocket.

I took it and was astonished by what I saw.

He wasn't his father.

"You just figured this out now? You couldn't have."

"I didn't, I figured it out when I was 12." He confessed.

"How?!" I asked.

"A `friend`of the family was at a party or something and I noticed that he had a birthmark on his scalp just like mine."

"maybe a coincidence?"

"I don't believe in coincidences Cuddy. I knew that he was my father. And John was out of town when I was conceived."

"Fine, he's not your real father, but he was still married to your mother!"

"I hate him! I don't care if he was married to my mother or not."

"What was so horrible that he did to you? Huh House?"

"He beat me! He made me sleep in the garden in the dog house in the cold, alright! He gave me ice baths, okay? Sometimes I wouldn't eat for days or have anything to drink! Is that enough for you? Or you want more? You want me to tell you the time when he put a gun to my head and shot me in the leg? You remember when my father took me away from you after med school? I didn't tell you the whole story, I was held hostage! I had to steal money by faking a seizure! I was beaten almost to death."He admitted.

I was crying, it was horrible. I had no idea.

I felt terrible.

"House…" I started to say.

"I don't want your pity Cuddy. Just know that I didn't say a thing when I was kidnapped by him, because all I wanted was to see you again. I protected you! He said that if I didn't cooperate he would kill you, okay? I loved you! and I wanted to protect you!"

He said the word love.

"I love you." I blurted out.

"Cuddy…" he started to say.

"I know, we can't be together. But I'll always care for you. I'm sorry about your father."

"Don't be." He told me.

He opened his arms. I went in his embrace.

I wanted to kiss him.

I really did, but I didn't.

In these moments, he was the man I fell in love with.

He stroked my hair.

Before we split from our embrace, he kissed me on the cheek.

His lips pressed against my skin, I could feel his scruff.

I immediately put my hand up to me cheek and caressed it.

"Sorry for being such an ass." He apologized and left.

_**Present:**_

"Dr. Cuddy?" Mr. West said, taking me out of my day dreaming.

"Sorry."

"May I see him, please?" He begged.

"Yes, I will allow you to see him. I'll take you to his room."

He thanked me.

"Just one question, so you really aren't sick, are you?" I asked.

" I am sick, I really am."

I nodded.

I got up from my chair, and put my hand on stomach, just like I always do.

He noticed my baby bump.

"Oh you're pregnant. That's wonderful!" He congratulated me.

"Yes, it really is."

"If you don't mind me asking, do you know what you are expecting?" He asked nicely.

"Yes, it is going to be twins." I told him.

"Do you know what gender?" He asked.

"No, I don't know yet, I have another ultrasound planned in 2 days and that's when I'll know."

"So you don't want to keep it a secret then?" he asked.

"No, I don't. I really want to know their sex."

"How far along are you?"

"Almost 5 months, Mr. West."

"Oh please call me M.G which is pronounced M.J."

"Does that stand for something?" I asked him curious.

"Yes it does, it stands for Michael Gregory. But I go by either Mike or M.G. Call me Mike."

"Okay Mike. You know House's name is Gregory." I told him.

"Yes, I know. That's the only thing he got from me." He said to me, looking a little guilty and sad.

"Let's go to his room."

He nodded and followed me out.

.

_**House POV:**_

I was sleeping.

I was having a nightmare.

It was about John.

I was back in my room and he was yelling and screaming at me.

He was hitting me. We were all alone in my room.

Nobody else was there. Nobody to save me.

Nobody to take away the pain.

He kicked me, first. Then he punched me. Again and again.

I couldn't feel anything in my body. Nothing but pain and hurt.

I wasn't going to get out of there alive.

Another punch.

Another kick.

He got tired after a while so he took off his belt and started to slap me with it.

That was fun to him.

Slap, Slap.

All I could do was screamed and cry. I couldn't defend myself. He was always stronger than me.

_**LISA POV:**_

I was walking toward his room when I heard screaming.

"LISA! LISA. PLEASE LISA!!!" He yelled.

I knew it was House.

A few nurses ran into his room.

I ran as fast as I could.

Mike followed.

I arrived to his room, to see him moving around, like crazy.

"LISA!! HELP!" He screamed again.

"Dr. Cuddy should I give him…"

"NO! He's not hallucinating, he's having a nightmare! Don't give him anything, he might go into cardiac arrest for all you know."

She left.

I went by his side. I sat down.

"Please don't hurt her, please if you touch Lisa, I'll kill you, you understand?" he said.

I stoked his hair, trying to calm him down.

"LISA!!" He yelled once more.

"Is this normal?" Mike asked.

Mike. I almost forgot about him.

"Not really, it had happened."

"What's going on?" he asked me.

"He's having a nightmare."

"Go away, leave us alone. Please. KILL ME IF YOU WANT BUT DON'T HURT LISA."

"About what?"

"His father."

"His father?!"

"I mean, not his real father, John."

"Why?"

"He was an abusive father to him, he had done terrible things."

"Why don't wake him up?" He asked.

"He won't wake up, until he knows that it's safe to. He's going to make sure that I'm alright."

"I'll get some ice…" He couldn't even finished his sentence.

"NOOO!" I yelled.

"What?"

"That will only make it worse! When he was younger John made him take ice baths and that haunted him for a long time and still does so I wouldn't recommend it."

"Oh my god. I had no idea…" he said, feeling guilty.

"You couldn't have known. It's not your fault."

"NOOO, not them. Don't touch Lisa or the babies! If you do, I promise that you will pay and I'll hunt you down." He said.

I started crying.

In these moments, I really couldn't have wished for a better husband or a better father for my children.

Mike just looked at me.

He put a hand on my shoulder.

I got up and approached my face to ear.

"Greg, it's alright. I'm fine. Nothing is going to happen. He's dead. Greg, listen."

"NO, LISA!!!"

"I'm here! I'm not going to leave you! okay! He's gone and never coming back. He separated us back then, but he can't know. Come on, greg. I'm fine. We are all going to be fine."

He stopped fidgeting and stopped yelling too.

"You two are together." He stated after every word I said.

"Yes, we are. We're married."

"I'm happy that my son has found someone like you."

"I'm happy that I found your son, Mike. I love him and our children more than anything."

"They're his."

"Yes."

Mike smiled. He was happy.

"Do you know when he's going to wake up?"

"I will." I told him.

_**No one needs to know how I feel  
No one needs to understand  
Cause they can't have a hold on us  
It's not just any kind of love  
I know when something is too sacred to touch**_

They don't see...  
You're right where I want you and I think  
You could be...  
Something that's more than expected  
Why let this go all the way down from here  
I'm here.

We both tend to run when we're hurting  
We both tend not to forgive and forget  
The past can't have a hold on us  
For you my heart will give its trust  
I don't need as much of you  
I just need your love

They don't see...  
You're right where I want you and I think  
You could be...  
Something that's more than expected  
Why let this go all the way down from here  
I'm...

Here you go again  
Doubting yourself  
For no good reason  
You're listening to someone else

They don't see...  
You're right where I want you and I think  
You could be...  
Something that's more than expected  
Why let this go all the way down from here  
I'm here.

I almost never sang but I always do for Greg.

He opened his eyes.

I went on his bed and started to cry.

He joined me.

Mike was watching us.

Knowing how much we loved one another.

"I love you Lisa." He said.

"It's alright, I'm here. I love you too Greg."

.

TBC. I really like this chapter. I hope you did.

Tell me what you think.

Please review. =D


	34. Chapter 34

.

Hey, here's the next chapter.

Hope you like it.

Thanks for the reviews.

And thanks as always to CassidyTVNut and Preppi101.

.

"Who are you?" House asked as soon as he saw Mike.

He turned his head.

"This is Mike or M.G West." I answered before he had the chance.

"And…" house started.

None of us answered.

I was afraid what he's reaction would be.

"I saw you before, didn't I?" House asked him.

"I don't think so." He told him.

"I'm sure I did, when I was 12, so it was about 40 years ago, I think you were invited by my mother at some barbecue."

"Yes, now that you mention it, I do remember, but I had no idea you saw me."

"But you wanted me to didn't you?" He asked.

"I think I'm going to leave you two. I'll be back." I told them heading for the door.

"Lisa…" House stopped me.

I turned around with a smile.

"Yes, Greg?"

"Thank you for getting me a new liver." He thanked me.

"I'd never forgive myself if I'd let you die." I said sadly, remembering all the time he almost died.

"I'd never forgive myself if I had left you and the twins, Lisa."

I took a step forward.

Another and another.

Before I knew it, I was next to him once again.

"Please, don't ever do that to me again!" I told him while I sat on his bed and wrapped my arms around him and cried in his neck.

"I promise. I promise Lise. But please don't cry." He asked.

I stopped crying.

I knew my tears had an effect on him.

I held it in as much as I could.

But I exploded.

I started to sob.

"Shh, Lisa."

_**Feels like, I'm standing in a timeless dream  
Of light mists, of pale amber rose  
Feels like, I'm lost in a deep cloud of heavenly scent  
Touching, discovering you**_

Those days, of warm rains come rushing back to me  
Miles of windless, summer night air  
Secret moments, shared in the heat of the afternoon  
Out of the stillness, soft spoken words

Chorus:  
I love you, always forever  
Near and far, closer together  
Everywhere, I will be with you  
Everyday, I will devour you  
I love you, always forever  
Near and far, closer together  
Everywhere, I will be with you  
Everyday, I will devour you

You've got, the most unbelievable  
blue eyes I've ever seen  
You've got, me almost melt away  
As we lay there, under a blue sky  
with pure white stars  
Exotic sweetness, a magical time

(Chorus)

Say you'll love, love me forever  
Never stop, not for whatever  
Near and far and always and  
everywhere and everything

Say you'll love, love me forever  
Never stop, not for whatever  
Near and far and always and  
everywhere and everything

Say you'll love, love me forever  
Never stop, not for whatever  
Near and far and always and  
everywhere and everything

He sang to me.

It calmed me down.

"Do you always sing to each other?" Mike asked.

"Yes." We answered in unison.

I left them alone, so they could talk to each other.

"Do you know…." He started to say.

"Do I know that you're my father? Yes I do. I've known since I was 12." He told him.

"I'm sorry." He apologized.

"What for?" he asked.

"For not being there, for you. Lisa told me, what your father or John whatever you want to call him, did to you and I'm so sorry. Please forgive me."

"I do. I forgive you."

"Well I'll never forgive myself."

"…"

"Just one question."

"Anything."

"Why did you leave me?"

"I didn't, your mother did."

"What?! Why?"

"I think it was because she was afraid of John."

"She could have told me! She saw what John did to me and she didn't do anything, she didn't even tell me herself that he wasn't my father!"

"please, I'm sorry. If I was in your life, I'd never do that to you."

"You are in my life now." He gave a smile to him.

He smiled back.

"I know you'd never do that to me."

"You'll do fine, you know." He said to me.

"What?"

"You'll be a great father, Greg. Don't think that because he raised you, you'll do the same, consider you lucky, you learned from his mistakes. I know you won't make your children pay for what he did. You are better than that."

"Thanks."

"I'm only telling you the truth son."

I gasped slightly at that last word.

He opened his mouth, ready to apologize.

"No need. It's fine."

He smiled, relieved.

"I'm glad you married Lisa, she's… perfect for you."

"Thanks. Do you want to be there when we do the ultrasound?" He asked.

"I'd love to Greg, but I think you should do it together. It's your first."

"That's very nice of you, but I'd like you to be there."

He nodded.

"Why did you come back now?".

"I'm… sick."

"oh, and you figured I could help."

"Yes, but I had no idea about your status and that you were a patient, so…"

"It's fine, I'll diagnose you, but maybe not this second."

"Thank you."

"No problem."

"It's not lupus."

"Why?"

House laughed.

"Because it's never lupus."

TBC…

Hope you like it.

I just all want to tell you that I really am grateful for all the reviews this story has gotten. I really couldn't have gone this far without you all. So thank you.

Please Review and let me know what you thought =D.


	35. Chapter 35

I was writing this in the car from Boise to Sun Valley, it took me a half an hour but my computer was gonna die. It was about a 3 hour drive. It's so exhausting. I already had a 2 and a half hour flight. I'm so tired.

I'm going to spend a week in Sun Valley and then go back to L.A.

I'm also glad to say (for those who know and read my profile) that my father has decided to let me live and stay in Los Angeles with my grandparents. God I'm so happy. Anyway back to the story.

I'd like to give a special thanks to preppi101 for ALL of the medical stuff and ideas.

And to CassidyTVNut for her help.

And Both of them for their support. You guys are the best!

Thanks for everybody who reads and/or reviews.

ENJOY.

_**House POV:**_

I was trying to figure out what my dad had, he had unexplainable symptoms.

In the beginning he had pain in the upper abdomen.

It lasted for a few days.

He had nausea, vomiting.

It got worse and worse by the day.

The pain that he had in his upper abdomen had become constant.

I finally got release from the hospital, but I had to take it easy.

He had a swollen and tender abdomen and a rapid pulse.

2 weeks had passed since he came, since I knew that he was my father.

I could say now we were pretty close.

He's a nice guy and I wish that I knew him sooner.

I'm a little sad though. I just recently got to know my real father and he just might die.

He had pain in his back too. It was sudden and intense.

To eat was worse.

"Come on, you have to eat something!" I told him.

"No, please Greg, don't make me eat! I can't stand it, it hurts too much."

"I'm sorry, you have to eat, someday or another! You haven't eaten all day!"

He pleaded.

He looked really sick.

His face was down and pale.

"Can't you do it, any other way?" he asked.

"Mike, you can get nutrition from your IV. We put it in and you won't be hungry." Lisa suggested.

"Do it."

Lisa nodded and went to get what was necessary.

"You still haven't figured out what's wrong with me?" He asked me.

"No but I will" I promised him.

"Can you give me water, my mouth is dry." He said.

I nodded and got some.

Dehydration was another symptom.

I handed him the water.

Lisa came back and set everything thing up.

"Ahhhh!" He screamed in pain.

"What's wrong?" We both asked at the same time.

"it hurts!" he yelled.

"Where?!" We asked.

"I don't know, here!"He told us, putting his hand where his kidneys were.

We immediately looked at his urine bag.

It was brown.

His kidneys were failing.

It was another symptom.

I paged my team to come STAT.

We tried to figure what was wrong with him.

.

_**Sam's POV:**_

Chase had blindfolded me and had brought me to some place.

It was a surprise.

He was such a romantic.

I love that.

"Okay, you can take it off." He said.

I did as he said and took it off.

We were in a tent.

I recognized it right away.

It was where Lisa and Greg got married.

"Why here?" I asked him since he brought me o the back of it on the right.

Knowing him, I knew it meant something.

"This is the exact spot we danced and kissed for the first time. It was also where we met." With that said he pressed a button and a song played.

I knew it right way.

How could I even forget?

I looked at him, with tears in my eyes.

This was the song that we danced too.

It was our song.

He brought me closer and held me tight.

We were going to dance.

_**(I do swear that I'll always be there. I'd give anything  
and everything and I will always care. Through weakness  
and strength, happiness and sorrow, for better, for worse,  
I will love you with every beat of my heart.)**_

From this moment life has begun  
From this moment you are the one  
Right beside you is where I belong  
From this moment on

From this moment I have been blessed  
I live only for your happiness  
And for your love I'd give my last breath  
From this moment on

I give my hand to you with all my heart  
Can't wait to live my life with you, can't wait to start  
You and I will never be apart  
My dreams came true because of you

From this moment as long as I live  
I will love you, I promise you this  
There is nothing I wouldn't give  
From this moment on

You're the reason I believe in love  
And you're the answer to my prayers from up above  
All we need is just the two of us  
My dreams came true because of you

From this moment as long as I live  
I will love you, I promise you this  
There is nothing I wouldn't give  
From this moment  
I will love you as long as I live  
From this moment on

As the song finished he let go of me.

I saw him bent down, leaning his knee on the ground.

I shrieked.

"I know this is sudden. I have done a lot of mistakes in my life, but I know that this isn't going to be one. I have never been so sure in my life. As soon as I laid eyes on you, I knew you were the one. I knew that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. Have a family. Grow old with you. I love you so much Sammy. Will you marry me Samantha?" He asked with his charming smile.

"Yes. Of course I will. I love you soo much."

He took the velvet box, opened it and showed me a perfect sized diamond. It was the biggest diamond I've ever seen. It was beautiful.

He slid it on my finger.

He got up and he stroked my cheek.

We kissed.

It wasn't like a peck on the lips. That was a real kiss. It was a perfect fairy tale kiss.

It was the perfect moment to tell him.

"There's something I need to tell you…" She started.

"Yes…"

"I'm pregnant." I told him with a smile.

"Oh my god!" he exclaimed.

"That's awesome. I'm so happy!" He said with a big smile.

He picked me off of the ground and spun me around.

I couldn't wait to tell everybody.

.

_**TBC…**_

I really wanted to write more, but I just don't have the time. I have to take an entrance exam in 10 days for high school and it's totally freaking me out since I just moved back to L.A.

Anyway hope you liked the chapter. Please tell me what you thought, even if you didn't like it. I just really want the truth. I know my story is very OOC, but that's just how I write it.

Please review =D.

I'll try and write tomorrow.


	36. Chapter 36

Hey.

I really had a hard time with this chapter. I just sat there at the blank page on my computer but I wrote nevertheless.

I'm also sorry to say that this story is coming to an end. I have maybe 5 or 6 chapters left. Maybe more with a couple of epilogues planned. I wont stopped this story ever. I just will post a chapter maybe once a week and it will be maybe a series of Epilogues in which will be written in another fic.

I won't start another fic for awhile, because I have so many I have started and not finished. I'm sorry that I haven't written a chapter for my fic "love will follow me everywhere I go" for those who read it.

This fic usually gets a new chapter ever day or each 2 days. I love to write don't get me wrong, but a lot of things are going on in my life that I have to take care of. I'm going to a new school in which I know nobody, new classes and it will defiantly not be vacation so I won be able to post that much. I also have a sick great Aunt, she has liver cancer…

Anyway enough with my life and back to the story.

_**House POV:**_

Lisa was there now, in his room.

He flat lined.

I looked up so see the straight line on the screen.

I got scared.

I couldn't move.

My father, was going to die.

He just flat lined.

I had to react.

I got up.

"I need a crash cart, STAT!" I yelled to anybody who was listening.

I had one in my hands seconds later.

"CLEAR!"

I pressed those metal bars against his chest in hope, his heart will beat once more.

BOUM. His body rose up.

Still nothing.

"Again!" I screamed.

"CLEAR"

BOUM. His chest rose up, but his heart didn't.

Biiiiiiiip…………..

"AGAIN!"

"CLEAR"

BOUM.

Still nothing.

Without warning, I shocked him again.

BOUM.

And again.

BOUM.

BOUM.

Still nothing.

"House, he's…" lisa started to say.

"No Cuddy. He can't be dead. I won't let him die!"

We didn't even notice we used our lasts names again. We only use them when we were talking medicine.

I shocked him again.

He still didn't breathe.

"House. He's gone. There's nothing you could do, nothing you could have done." Foreman said.

"NO! He's not dead."

I couldn't bare thinking that my only father was dead.

The one that treated me as a son.

"please Dad, come on, you can't do this to me." I said pleading aloud.

I never thought I'd be so sentimental.

It's true I've changed.

It was for the best I guess.

I decided that I'd shock him one more time and that would be the last.

BOUM.

Bip, bip, bip.

That's all I heard.

That biping sound was the only one I heard.

I didn't know if it was there or not.

But I heard it.

A hand was placed on my shoulder.

"He's back." Lisa told me.

I breathed.

He was back, but if I didn't come up with what he had, that would probably be the end of it.

A nurse had come to the room and opened the door.

"Dr. Cuddy, I wanted to inform you that Mr. Daws has pancreatic cancer." She told her.

I usually don't listen to what she has to say, but I did, for some reason.

Pancreatic cancer, the guy had.

That's when it hit me.

"Check his pancreas." I said out loud.

"What?" Everybody asked.

"I think there might be an inflammation on his pancreas. We thought he was hurting because of his kidney failure, but it was his pancreas. He has pancreatitis." I told all of them.

"House, that's a long shot. You have no reason to think that he might have pancreatitis." Foreman said.

"Just do it." I said.

"No." he reufused.

"All the symptoms fit. In the beginning he had pain in the upper abdomen, he had nausea, vomiting. He had a swollen and tender abdomen and a rapid pulse. His back hurt him too. He also had dehydration." I told him.

"And what about the kidney failure?" he asked.

"In severe case either the kidneys, lungs or even the heart can fail."

"Fine. I guess you're right once again." He said.

I smiled proudly.

.

A couple hours later, he was all better.

.

TBC….

Hope you all liked it. I'll try and post soon.

Please review and tell me what you think :).


	37. Chapter 37

Hey guys, sorry for the delay.

And I'm also sorry for this chapter being so short and less detailed.

Anyway, hope you enjoy.

This chapter is mostly for preppi101, who has been bragging me to post, so here it is.

Thanks for reviewing, it really means a lot.

3 days later.

Mike was staying at House and Cuddy's for now. He was fully recovered.

Samantha had told everyone about her engagement as well as her pregnancy.

She has surprised everybody and they were all so happy for her.

Sam had a hunch that her baby was going to be a boy and had secretly already decided what her baby boy would be called.

Kacen Zachary Robert Chase.

They had the engagement party for Ellis and Kevin which was planned by Sam.

They had got a lot of presents.

They had so much fun and everyone was jealous that they had found the One for each other.

Cuddy's ultrasound date was changed for today.

They had gotten into a room.

Mike came along as well, since House had wanted him with them.

He wanted to show him, he was part of the family.

The nurse put the cold get on her, and announced that one was going to be a girl and the other one was going to be a boy.

They were so excited they called everyone immediately to tell them the news.

Mike was smiling. He was so happy for them both.

Mike had left the hospital and House had to work on a case so he left Lisa by herself.

A couple minutes later, she was walking down the hall and left the hospital.

She had wanted to go shopping for the babies.

She had bought a lot of stuff.

Blue paint for the boy.

And of course pink for the girl.

She had bought them a couple of outfits each and some toys.

She went to the cashier and paid her stuff.

She went back to the car, her hands full.

Lisa set her things down in the trunk and had gotten into her car.

She put the keys in.

And started the car.

"Drive." A women said from the back of the car next to somebody, scaring her to death.

"Ahhhh!" Lisa screamed frightened.

TBC….

.

Don't worry, it's not as horrible as you may think it is. But anyway, any ideas who it might be??

Hope you like it.

Please review =D


	38. Chapter 38

Hey, im happy I got to post for the second time today.

Hope you all like it.

You will find out who it was at the end of last's chapter.

As always to Preppi101 and CassidyTVNut and all those who read and or review my story, it means a lot. Thanks.

She turned her face and looked in the back seat.

She was scared about who it was.

She had a frightened face on, when it quickly faded, as soon as she recognized her friends.

"Oh My God! Sam, Ellis! Never do that to me. I almost had a heart attack."

"Hello to you too." They said in unison.

"Well sorry for not saying Hello, you just scared the crap out of me! How did you guys even get here?"

"We drove." Sam said.

"Duh! I mean in my car!" I asked.

"The doors were unlocked." Ellis answered innocently.

"No they weren't!"

"Fine. Fine. We called a locksmith. We knew that you were going to be in there forever so we called saying that we had o go home in a hurry and we forgot the keys in the car."

"That was smart." Lisa said, not angry anymore.

"I know right." Sam said.

"So why did you have to break into my car to tell me?!"

"We had too!!"

"And why's that?" Lisa asked.

"You'll see, now let me drive." Sam said.

She let out a sigh. Not wanting to fight, she agreed and moved into the passenger seat.

Ellis had blindfolded me.

"Is that really necessary?" Cuddy asked.

"Yes."

They drove for about 10 minutes.

"Are we there yet? It's been like 30 minutes since you made me do this!" lisa demanded.

"It's only been 10." Ellis told her.

1 hour after.

"I'm serious, it's been forever. If you don't tell me where you're taking me, I'll say you kidnapped me!"

"mmhh. That's not going to work, since you didn't fight."

"I'm still in this car, going somewhere against my will!"

"oh, well in that case. We're going… somewhere nice." Ellis said.

"I need more information than that!"

"Fine. We're here."

"Thank god." Lisa said about to take off the blindfold but Sam stopped her.

"No, No, no peaking."

A couple minutes later, she took it off.

They were in a room, with decoration and balloons.

"What?!" lisa said.

"SURPRISE!!!!" A load of people shouted as they came out from under the tables, and from different corners.

They had all surprised her, for planning the baby shower.

"oh my god. Thanks so much guys." She thanked them.

They started to open the presents as soon as she arrived.

There were tons of them.

She had gotten clothes, toys, baby seats and even fairy tale books. Anything, you name it.

After the presents, they all shared stories.

Cuddy was the one telling them of course.

Stories about when they met, shared their first kiss, had their first fight and their first date.

It wasn't a normal baby shower.

That day was all about Lisa cuddy and her baby.

"So, any ideas what you are going to name her?" Sam asked me.

"Yes, but I'm not telling."

"Come on!" Ellis insisted.

"Nope, I'm not telling until the baby's born."

"How about if we guess the name, will you tell us?" one of her friends asked.

"Maybe, but give it a try."

"Lets start with girls names." One of them suggested.

"Rose?"

She shocked her head.

"Marie?"

She shocked her head again.

"Leila?"

"No, but that is a pretty name."

"How about Bitch? That would suit her, wouldn't it?" A too familiar voice spoke.

Stacy had returned and wasn't too happy.

TBC…

Okay, Yep, she evil Stacy has returned, any ideas how she got out of prison??

Hope you like it. Please review. =D


	39. Chapter 39

Hey, thanks for all the reviews.

Here's the next chapter, hope you like it.

"What in the hell are you doing here, Stacy?" Lisa asked, pissed that she was at her party.

"Me? Well you know me, always loving to crash parties…" she started, faking a nice voice.

"Get the hell out, or I'll call the police." Sam said.

"Samantha, is it? You ungrateful child, I hope you do know that Chase is just screwing with you, he'll leave you, just like he left Cameron and all his other girlfriends…"

"I don't give a shit about what you think; I just want you out of here."Sam continued.

"Well that's not going to happen. You're not going to call the police, you're not going to do anything until I see Lisa pay for what she did." Stacy said.

"First you can't stop me, second you're not my mother, third, I won't let you put a finger on Lisa, understand?" Sam said, not liking to be bossed around.

"I can do whatever I want."

"Is that so? I might remind you what you have on your foot." Ellis said noticing it.

Everybody looked at her ankle.

She had like a black box with a red light on it. she knew exactly what it was.

"You're on like a kind of probation, that's how you got out of prison, you made a deal with the police so they'd let you go. What did you give them? All your known associates that you were with when you stole your boyfriends or husbands money?" Ellis continued, proud that she knew everything.

"Oh and you must be Ellis, Kevin's new slut." She stated.

"I'm not a slut, but you just called yourself one." Ellis told her.

She sounded insulted.

"you can't even be 50 feet from your house, I'm surprised the police haven't shown up all ready." She continued.

"Actually they are not going to come, this one's a fake. I called a specialist and he took it off and put a fake one on, so I can go wherever I want to."

"Well 3 little numbers on a cell phone, will put you wherever I want to. Back in jail." Lisa told her."

"I don't think so…" She said sure of herself.

"Why's that?" Lisa asked.

"You're wasting your time asking her questions, isn't it obvious? She either slept with the chief of police or she got herself a new rich husband that can bail her out." Ellis said.

"Well, Well are you a smart girl."

"enough!" Sam shouted.

"I'm going to call the police and they are going to take you back where you belong."

Stacy did not seem to care at this moment, she just kept walking slowly toward Lisa.

While she did that, she didn't seem that much of a threat, but Ellis and Sam new better.

They went in back of the place and dialed House's number.

"Hey, is everything okay?" he said as he saw the caller ID.

"it might not be in a few minutes, Stacy's back and she won't leave and she threatening Lisa."

"She got out of prison?!" He asked shocked.

"Yeah, anyway, just wanted to tell you."

"Thanks I'm on my way" and he hung up.

They both went back to see what had happen during their 10 seconds of absence.

Stacy had not left.

"House never loved you, Stacy, get over it." Lisa said to her.

"How would you know, you didn't date him for 5 years when I did."

"I didn't, but he said so himself."

"He would say anything to get someone in his pants."

"really? Is that why, he proposed to me? is that why he's going to be the father of my child? He never wanted anything like that with you."

Those words made stacy really pissed.

"He left you when you were in Michigan, who says he won't leave you now? Huh?"

"I know him, he won't." She said certain of herself.

"What you're trying to do, isn't going to work. I'm not going to leave Greg, ever." She said, throwing those words at her like darts that hit the middle, which is in this case was her heart.

Tears were welling up in her eyes.

She was now right in front of Lisa.

"Leave, or I will call the police." Sam said, afraid of what she was going to do.

"Then call the police. I don't care where I go, as long as I see you and Greg suffer." She said, putting her fist in the air, ready to punch her.

They all thought she was going to punch her in the face, but they were all wrong.

She punched her as hard as she could in her stomach.

She gasped.

She couldn't have done anything, nobody could have.

She fell on the floor.

Everybody in the room ran towards her to help her.

Ellis called the police.

Sam called an ambulance.

They both were going to call House, but he had just arrived.

"What is…" He started to say, as he saw Cuddy on the floor.

He dropped his cane and ran next to her.

"Lisa!! NOOO!" He yelled.

She opened her eyes, to see his frightened face.

He figured what had happened, when he saw the blood.

"Oh my god, she's bleeding from her vagina."

Shit. He thought.

"No, No. Stacy how could you?! They both might die because of you!" he accused her.

She didn't say a word.

House got up and went near her.

He punched her on the face and went back to Cuddy's side.

If the ambulance didn't arrive fast, they were both going to die.

He placed Cuddy hand on her stomach and had placed her's on top.

"All three of you better be okay." He whispered, crying.

TBC…

Don't be mad, please. Anyway, hope you liked it.

Please tell me what you think and review =D


	40. Chapter 40

Here's the next chapter.

Hope you like it.

Thanks for all the review. *Hands out cookies*.

ENJOY =D

.

The ambulance had arrived seconds later, House demanded them to take her to Princeton Plainsboro, and they did as he said. He accompanied Lisa in the ambulance, never letting go of her hand.

After they had arrived at the hospital, House was informed that she had to have an immediate C-section otherwise, they would both die.

He agreed, but was scared that the babies might not be ready enough or that something would go wrong during the procedure.

"I want to be there, during her surgery." House told the surgeon.

"I'm sorry, House, but you cannot be part of it.

"You have no right! She's my wife and you're going to deliver my children, I'm going to be there whether you like it or not." He told him.

"I don't care House, you cannot go in." he repeated once more, as he left.

House could not believe it.

The 3 most important people in his life, we're going to have surgery, and he wasn't part of it.

2hours later…

House was getting impatient, he had lost it.

"I want to know how my wife is and unborn children are, for God's sake's!"

"TELL ME!" He yelled.

Nobody answered him.

Either something had gone wrong or they didn't know anything.

He made his way to the operation room.

It was locked.

Of course, he thought, they didn't want me to be in there.

So he walked up the stairs to watch from the room above the surgery.

He saw Lisa there; they were still doing something to her.

He looked around in the room.

One child was out, but not the second one.

Where was the second one? He asked himself.

His answered was answered moments later, when the 2nd child was taken out of Lisa.

One small problem.

He wasn't breathing!

No, No, No… House thought. This can't be happening.

They cut the umbilical cord.

He still wasn't crying.

House quickly pressed the speaker.

"He's not breathing, you idiots. Do something!" He said between tears.

Everybody looked up to see House, in tears, watching the whole scene from up there.

"Do something you idiots!" he commanded.

They obeyed him and set the baby down ready to clear his nose.

Bu it didn't help, he still wasn't crying.

House had gone insane.

He punched the glass window, again and again!

He couldn't stand there and do nothing while his son might die, so he went down the stairs as fast as he could and broke down the door to the surgery ward.

He went towards his son.

"Still no pulse." The doctors said.

"NOOOOOO! Please…" he begged.

The doctor did the special CPR for newborn's.

He placed his 2 fingers on the baby's chest and pressed hard.

After a couple of times, he checked his pulse again.

House was crying, not wanting to hold them back.

"We've got a pulse." The doctor said with a smile.

House sighed in relief.¨

He smiled and sat on the floor.

They cleaned the babies up, wrapped them both in a blanket an set them in an incubator.

House went back outside.

15 minutes later, a doctor had come back out.

"Listen, dude, I'm sorry that I sort of barged in their earlier…" House started to apologize.

"No need, House. I've never seen someone as protective as you over their family; will you like to hold your daughter? Your son needs to be rested in the incubator."

"I'd love to hold her." He said, following him.

They had arrived to where all the babies were after their birth.

"How's Lisa doing?" House asked while the doctor showed where his children were.

"She's doing well, she'll wake up in a half an hour or so."

"Thanks."

The doctor nodded and left.

House took her out of the incubator.

She was wearing a pink blanket.

He started to sing, just for her.

_**You were born  
Under a July silver moon  
How could I have imagine  
You will be here that soon**_

Just a call  
Your mommy's voice on the line  
Telling me you just arrived  
Feelings rushed, so I wrote them down

Little Baby Girl, Candy Pearl  
My song is for you  
Count on me as you'll grow up  
I will always be here for you

Little Baby Girl, Candy Pearl  
May your life be sweet and true  
I wish you all the best to come  
My lucky star's on you

My Little Baby Girl

Watch out !  
Life's a tricky thing sometimes  
You will love and you will hate  
And often you will fight

Stay still ! Hold on !  
Storms will pass if you remain strong  
Just know I will be by your side  
So keep the faith, enjoy the ride

"You're my beautiful baby girl." He whispered.

TBC…

--

Hope you like it. I couldn't come to myself to let the son die… I love happy endings, as do you I suppose. Please review. Thanks. =D


	41. Chapter 41

Hey, here's the next chapter, hope you like it.

Thanks for all the reviews, they mean a lot.

As always, thanks to CassidyTVNut and Preepi101.)

Sorry this chapter is shorter than usual. ENJOY.

House was in Cuddy's recovery room, waiting for her to wake up.

She had his daughter in his arms.

Lisa slowly woke up.

"Hello beautiful." House said to Cuddy.

"hey." She said smiling.

She saw her baby in his arms.

"ohh can I hold her?" She asked.

"of course." He said, handing her carefully their baby girl.

"Wait!" She exclaimed.

"Where's our son?" She asked scared.

"I'm sorry, he's…" He started to say.

She started to cry.

"No, No, he's not dead, he's in his incubator, waiting for you down stairs." he said giving her a smile.

She sighed, relieved.

House wiped her tears.

"She's so beautiful…" She said holding her baby as she stirred.

"She sure is." House whispered.

The newborn opened her eyes, to show their parents her beautiful ocean blue eyes.

"Oh my god, she has your eyes." Lisa told him with a smile.

"Yes, she does." He said, very happily.

A little later, a nurse brought their son to the room. House immediately picked him up.

30 minutes later:

Ellis,Sam, Kevin, Mike, Chase and Wilson al came into the room at the same time.

"Hey, Congratulations!" They all said together as they opened the door.

They all went around lisa's bed.

They all saw the baby girl and the baby boy.

"They're beautiful." Ellis said as soon as she saw them.

"They sure are." Kevin agreed.

"So what's their names?" Wilson asked since, they wanted to keep their names secret.

"The girl's Abigail Kristine Grace Elisabeth and the boy Calum Gabriel Michael James." House told them.

"They are wonderful names" Mike said.

"Oh my god! She has your eyes Greg!" Sam exclaimed when she saw Abigail's eyes open.

"They both do." Chase said, when he saw Calum's eyes.

Everybody smiled at that remark.

"we want Wilson, Chase and Kevin to be their Godfather and of course Sam and Ellis to be their godmother."

"Sweet!" Sam and Ellis said in unison.

"Thanks man" Chase and Kevin said.

"I'll spoil them rotten, House." Wilson said.

"Hey, so will us!" Sam and Ellis told them.

"How does it feel to be a grandfather, Dad?" House asked Mike.

"it's wonderful." He said smiling.

"Do you want to hold him?"

"I'd love to." He said as House gave Cal to his dad.

Ellis and Sam argued over who would hold Abbey first.

They all took turns holding the newborns.

House and Cuddy were never so happy in their lives.

They had a smile over their faces as they watch their friends holding their children.

"I love you Lisa." House said to her.

"I love you too." Lisa responded.

She gave him a wide smile, but it faded, when she saw a figure behind the glass door.

"Stacy…" She said.

TBC….

I hope you like it.

This story is sadly coming to an end; I had an amazing time writing this story and wonderful reviews.

Never would I have imagined having more than 240 reviews, it's truly amazing and I thank you all for reading and reviewing. I think there might be 1 or 2 chapter left and maybe 2-5 epilogues planned.

So please tell me what you want to happen.

And tell me what you thought of this chapter.

Please review, Thanks. =D

Britt'


	42. Chapter 42

Here the next chapter.

I hope you like it.

Thanks for reviewing… and reading.

Enjoy.

.

"What?!" House asked, surprised.

"Stacy, she's here." She told him.

He spun around to see if she was truly there.

She was, indeed.

He walked as fast as he could to the door.

He locked it before she could open it.

"Get the hell out of here, Stacy." He told her.

Everybody spun around.

There were all looking at the scene.

"I'm calling security." Lisa said, getting her pager.

"What do you want?" House asked his ex.

"Me? Nothing at all. I wanted to see how you were all doing…" she said trying to fake being sincere.

"Don't give me that shit, Stacy, we all know you came here, because you were hoping that one of them had died didn't you?"

"God, you know me so well, that was exactly right greg."

"leave Stacy and never come back." House told her.

"You think you can get rid of me that easily? You are so wrong."

"Actually, you have always been wrong, I've never loved you for example, you were so jealous of Lisa, you didn't see that I still loved her, you wanted to be just like her, because Lisa was perfect for me, she was the one and you couldn't stand that."

"that's all I ever wanted, for you to love me, just as much as you loved her."

"Well I don't feel any guilt or remorse, loving her instead of you. Not one bit." he told her, sincerely.

She couldn't say anything after that, security arrived and took her away.

"I'll come back, greg, you'll see." She said trying to fight off the big security man.

She was gone and the room was silent.

The babies broke the silence.

They started to whine.

House took Abbey and Cuddy took Cal.

Everything was going to be just fine.

It was just like in a fairy tale.

Stacy was the witch, trying to take the others happiness away.

To each other, House was the charming prince in the shining armor and Cuddy was the beautiful princess.

Just like every fairy tale ending, these words always come, no matter how painful or how hard the obstacles are in life, they always live happily ever after.

If you believe it, that is.

.

A week later:

Everything was going quite well for the House family; the children were able to go home, just a few days ago.

Life was never better for the both of them.

They lived happy and never regretted anything, even House and the diaper changing.

He particularly, enjoyed the moments when Cuddy had to breast feed; he'd be able to look at another set of "twins."

Later one night, after House and Cuddy put them to sleep and set them in their cribs, House took Cuddy's hand and went to the piano and invited her to sit down.

She did, knowing that House was going to do something.

"Lisa, 2 years ago, on this day was when I told you I loved you; I have never meant those words as much as I did. I still do and always will. I don't regret any of the moments that I've spent with you. I never imagined my life this way, as it is today and I couldn't wish for better and I'm so happy that you are part of my life and we have 2 beautiful children. I wouldn't imagine my life without you guys. I love you so much." House told his wife, as he wiped her tears with his thumb.

He faced the piano and set his fingers on the keys, letting them echo throughout the whole room.

He opened his mouth ready to sing.

_**Hail to the light that my baby watches me  
In the darkness of the window  
I can hardly get to sleep  
Wish for the hour that  
The nighttime soon shall pass  
And the morning dew will bring us  
To a day our souls can last**_

Love has a reason  
There's a meaning to the world  
We're giving love

Situation candlelight  
Enough to see the bits around you  
But it's never very bright  
Stare at a memory  
You, through the grapevine, heard the truth  
It's good to learn from your mistakes  
But that only works in youth

Love has a reason  
There's a meaning to the world  
We're giving love

Restless minds; curtain calls follow fanfares  
Troubled hearts; just a walk down the hall  
Restless hearts; you take a punch just to land one  
Troubled minds; it's only fair after all

Mounting, the trail, but you've got it in sight  
Sometimes the only way is jumping  
I hope you're not afraid of heights  
Reach in my pocket for a bill that isn't there  
And to face all of the undoings  
Still isn't more than I can bear

Love has a reason  
There's a meaning to the world  
We're giving love  
Giving love  
Love, love  
It's always been good to me  
It's always been good to me

Love has reason  
There's a meaning to the world  
We're giving love.

They just sat there, on the piano bench in the house that held so many wonderful memories.

House always sang to Cuddy, afraid that his words won't be enough to express how he feels.

When words fail, music speaks.

.

I really liked that chapter, I hope you did. That was the last chapter of this story guys, but I have several epilogues planned.

The song was Meaning by Gavin Degraw, it is all piano and you should really listen to it if you haven't it's a really beautiful song.

I can't thank you enough for reviewing and reading my story.

I have worked on this story and it's prequel for about 4 months now and I have enjoyed writing every sentence that I wrote in each chapter.

I couldn't have done it without all those reviews, so thank you so much and I hope you continue reviewing and reading more of my stories.

Tell me what you thought of that chapter and please review =D.

xx


	43. Authors note Thx for the reviews!

Hey, sorry to disappoint if you wanted a chapter, but this is just an author's note with everybody who has reviewed my story from the start.

I'd like to thank all of you for sticking around and not killing me every time I put a cliff-hanger. Lol

And for the support I got and the kind reviews that brought me here.

And for the 254 reviews.

I had love every single moment, while writing this story and I hope that I never disappointed any of you.

CassidyTVNut

Kathryn Mae Wilson MD.

Bree in Diamonds

Arya8996

Preppi101

HouseBroken

Queen S of Randomness 016

ImaginationWalks

Xogcrgirlox24

Misssunshine13

Dmarchl

Love0someone0shika

HughLaurie4ever

AutumnPromises

Lunarmoth131

Iane Casey

Huddylover

Noname267

Ceciilee

PJB29

Spidi554

Houseluva8

Huddy4everfan

Rose

Lenasti16

Musicschoolbed

Rati

Xizzaglo

Thing1966

So thank you ALL for every single review.

I couldn't have done it without you guys.

I hope you never got disappointed and that if you were, for reading my story anyway.

Sooo, there will be Epilogues!!! I've decided that I'm not going to make the epilogues into a sequel, just as a continuation on this fic. I have no idea when I'll post them, but i will. =D

Again, thanks so much for reading and reviewing my story.


End file.
